Sue's Curse
by faerietalegal
Summary: Can you break a family curse and find love? How do Puck and Jeff fit into this? NIff and Puckberry storyline. May change ratings depending on how story goes. Mostly Niff, some puckleberry. Marking complete but may add another chapter at some point.
1. Chapter 1

AN: All characters belong to Glee, Story is loose interpretation (VERY LOOSE) of _ Practical Magic._

Present Day:

Puck always considered himself a small town guy. He liked his job as Sheriff, and he kept the peace well. He was well liked in his little town and always had a kind word or a ready shoulder for his friends and family. He would do anything for anybody. He loved his peaceful life, until one day when it all came crashing down. One name. Sebastian Smythe.

His cousin Jeff had been chasing the guy for ten years. They were always one step behind. Then one dark night, a phone call came in. "Puck, It's Jeff. I'm coming to you. We got a problem."

"Who died, Jeffie?"

"You won't believe me, but Smythe is missing."

"WHAT? The murderer you been chasing is a missing person now?"

"Yeah. Be there tomorrow with all the details."

Puck's head spun. He could not believe the news. He looked around, saw his deputy staring at him. "Finn, ya know my cousin Jeff?"

"Yeah. He's been chasing some murderer named Smythe for years. So?"

"Well, apparently Smythe is now missing. Dunno more than that."

Finn's eyes bugged, "Is Jeff kidding?"

"Ever known Jeff to kid?"

Finn shook his head. The two men stared at each other, "Guess we'll have to find out more at some point, Finn."

Finn nodded and looked at the clock, "Closing time, boss."

Puck nodded. They closed up the station and left.

The next morning, a blonde head stood outside the station. Finn saw and poked Puck whose head was down, checking his phone. Puck looked up and saw the blond head. He broke into a wide grin, "Jeffie! It's been a while."

Jeff laughed, pushing away from the wall. He held out his arms and Puck grabbed him around the waist. The two men hugged for a few minutes. Finn smiled at Jeff and gave him a shorter hug. Puck opened the station and the three men went inside. Once they were inside, the three got serious. Finn looked at Jeff, "OK Buddy, give us all the details you can."

Jeff went into a long explanation. A month ago, they had found a police report for a motel room in a small town in Texas, with Smythe's name as registered. Reports spoke of a brown haired girl, called Star. Apparently Smythe and Star had been an item for a long time. But Star had left the motel, a black eye and bloody nose apparent, and a brown haired guy with her, that she called Moonbeam. When the owner went back to the motel room, he saw blood on a table, and called the police. They didn't see anybody in the room, but Smythe's car was gone. His car is still missing, but they do have a report on it. Smythe and the other two have not been found.

Just a few days ago, Jeff was given a letter, addressed to "My Brightest Star." He needed backup, and wanted Puck to come with him. The letter was sent from a small town in Ohio, called Lima. Puck looked at Finn, an eyebrow raised. Finn looked at him and shrugged. "Take care of this. Smythe is an ass. The sooner we find him and lock him up, the better. Besides, does this town ever have problems?"

"Other than Mrs. Pilsbury and her never ending issues with everyone in town? Nah. OK Jeffie, I'm your man."

Jeff whooped and hugged his cousin. "I love you, love you, love you!"

Puck grinned at him. "You can go from serious cop to five year old faster than Finn, Jeffie."

Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This does NOT follow canon, so the family name is Sylvester. Yes, I know.. Scary. Sometimes, the narrator speaks during the story. Just go with it, please? Also, chapters will alternate between Puck/Jeff and Nick/Rachel until they meet.

Back to the Beginning.

. In order to understand the present issues, you have to understand how it all came to be, right? So we go back twenty years to a set of ten year old newly orphaned twins, their eccentric uncle and aunt, who are also twins.

Will looked at his young niece and nephew, who looked at him fascinated, ice cream dripping off their faces. He smiled at them, "Ready for my story?"

At their nods, he began. "For more than three hundred years, We Sylvester's have always been blamed for everything that's ever gone wrong in this town."

"Is that why people hate us so much, Uncle Will?" Rachel looked at him.

"They don't hate us, Star, We just make them a little nervous."

"Let's face it, Will. We have always created a stir." Shannon spoke up, disdainfully.

"It all began with your ancestor, Susan. She was a witch, the first in our family, and you are the most recent in a long and distinguished line."

"Is that why they wanted to hang her? Because she was a witch?" Nick frowned.

"The fact she was a bit of a heart breaker didn't help, Moonbeam. Nor did it help most of her lovers had wives or husbands on the hanging committee."

"But, I don't think it was either of those reasons. They feared her because she had a gift, a power that has been passed on to you children. She had the gift of magic." Will smiled.

The children smiled at each other, then at their Aunt Shannon and Uncle Will.

Shannon looked at the twins, "And it was this very gift that saved her life. She was banished to this very island, with her unborn twins growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her, but he never came. Nobody came for her. In a moment of despair, She cast a spell upon herself."

Will took up the story, "She would never again feel the agony of love. As her bitterness grew, the spell turned into a curse, a curse on any person who dared love an Sylvester."

The male twin looked at his uncle, "Is that why Mommy died, because of the curse?"

Will looked at his nephew, "Yes, Nick. Your daddy knew, he heard the beetle ticking for your mama's death all day long."

Shannon looked down at her lap, "He knew that when you hear the deathwatch beetle's ticks, the one you love is doomed to die. That's how you came to live with us. We tucked you into our lives then. We've raised you the best way we know how, loves."

Nick smiled at his twin sister, who looked at her aunt, "Auntie, Is there a way to end the curse?"

Shannon looked at her niece, "Darling Rachel, I wish there was, but we don't know."

Nick and Rachel nodded at their aunt. They felt sad for the loss of their parents, but knew they were lucky to have Will and Shannon. Rachel giggled, "I remember when we first moved in, Uncle will said in this house we have chocolate cake for breakfast, We never bother with silly things like bedtimes and brushing our teeth."

Nick roared with laughter. "I remember. I have eaten a few chocolate cakes for breakfast."

Shannon smirked at them, "Well, we have to be the crazy family."

"But with the sweets.. came the sours. Being us in this town, meant you were not well liked. So when you find yourself the center of attention, it's not that they hate you, it's that, well... We're different." Will spoke sadly. Nick nodded, remembering a day not long after he had arrived, when he and Rachel were playing in the yard and a bunch of his classmates were staring at them from the other side of the fence. Rachel had moved closer and asked if they wanted to play. Next thing Nick knew, Rachel had spun to the ground, holding her eye while the other kids chanted repeatedly, "Witch, Witch, you're a witch."

Nick had gone to comfort his sister, but when he saw the blood, he picked her up and ran her to the house yelling for Will or Shannon. Will came and saw the blood, took Rachel out of Nick's arms. He was glad because he couldn't breath from all the running. Shannon waited for him to catch his breath before asking what happened. When Nick finished explaining, Shannon and Will exchanged a look.

Later that day found Nick laying on a large outdoor bed, Rachel's head on his stomach. Will sat next to the bed on an armchair, his feet propped on the bed. Near him was Shannon, laying on a lounge chair, pretending to nap.

Will smirked at the kids, "Moonbeam, Star."

They looked at him, eyes twinkling. He smirked, "The only curse in this family is sitting in that chair. Your aunt Shannon."

The kids laughed, and Shannon scoffed. "You have to admit, anybody who dares fall in love with a Sylvester, is bound to end up six feet under."

Will smirked at her, "Spare me your platitudes, Shannon!"

Shannon glared at Will, "What about my poor handsome Cooper?"

"It was an accident!"

"It was fate!"

"Accident."

"Fate!"

The kids snickered as they listened to their relatives bicker. Little Rachel looked at them and softly said, "I miss Daddy."

Will looked at her, "My darling girl, We all do."

Shannon looked at her family, noting the sad expressions on her young charges, and Will's distant expression. She smiled at Nick, "My little wizard and witch, let's go inside and do some spells."

Rachel looked at her aunt, "What about homework?"

Will stood up, "Pish Tosh, You'll both learn things in this house they'll never teach you in that snobby school. Why do we send them there, Shannon?"

"Their father's wishes, Will. Can't break Carl and Terri's last wishes." Shannon whispered in his ear. Will nodded. The family got up from their places and walked to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck and Jeff sat at the worn kitchen table, pictures and files surrounded them. Puck looked at Jeff. "The letter, does it give an address or anything? Maybe if we go to this Moonbeam, We'll be able to at least get an idea of where Star or Smythe is."

Jeff looked at him, then reached into the inner pocket of his blazer. He pulled out a worn envelope, "It has an address. We can try that, and see what happens."

Puck nodded at Jeff. "The girl's from the Buckeye state? Thought Smythe had better taste in where he gets his booty calls."

Jeff looked at Puck, "Smythe may not have known she was from Ohio. He never really asked where his conquests were from, as far as I know. From the murder files, the girls he killed were from all over the country. His type always seemed to be brown haired beauties. Heck, the lone guy he picked up was gorgeous."

Puck smirked at his cousin, "Yeah, he's hot."

At Jeff's incredulous stare, he shrugged. "I can admire a guy, even tho I prefer the ladies."

Jeff rolled his eyes. Then his phone rang. He listened to the person on the other end for a bit, occasionally saying yeah or making a positive noise. "OK thanks Boss. Talk to you later."

"OK, Boss told me to stick with this. I've got however long I need to break the case." Jeff smiled at his cousin. Puck smirked, "I didn't tell Finn, but County is sending Mercy to work in my place til I get back. Oh, I'd love to see Finn's face."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and Puck smirked at his cousin, "Those two? Lots of history."

Jeff nodded, "Don't need to know."

Puck smirked at him, "Be glad. I wish I didn't know."

Jeff's phone beeped with a text. He checked the text and looked at Puck, "We got a flight to Columbus, leaving tomorrow morning at eleven. Ya gonna be ready, cuz?"

"You bet. Casual or Cop?"

"Casual. This ain't no interrogation. Besides, I'd rather consider this a working vacation."

Puck nodded. "Sounds good. Been awhile since I had a vacation."

Puck's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Sheriff Puckerman."

He smirked as he listened to the other voice. Jeff mouthed, "Finn?"

Puck nodded and spoke into the phone, "Hey Bro. What? You're pissed?... Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell ya that?... Dude, relax it's only til I get back... Dunno yet... OK Yeah Sure. Bye Finn."

Soon as Puck hung up, Jeff burst into laughter, "He's pissed...hahaha... you owe him big time?...hahahah... and he will find ways of getting payback?"

Puck smirked at Jeff, "Such a smart man."

Jeff snickered, "Reminds me of when you did it to David and I."

Puck looked at Jeff, "Whatever happened to him?"

"We broke up, and he found his perfect match a month later. No biggie. He just wasn't my type." Jeff smiled at Puck. Puck nodded. They both went to drink their beers, and found them empty. Puck went and got more.

"Bottoms up, cuz. We got a long job ahead."

"Yeah. Ought to be fun."

The cousins spent a few hours nursing beers and talking, before hitting the hay. Jeff went into the guest bedroom, and passed out on the bed. Puck did the same in his own bedroom.

The next morning, they ate breakfast, cleaned up and locked up Puck's house. At 9am, the two men were in Jeff's car and heading to the airport. Once there, they went through check in, security and made their way to the gate. They sat near the gate and talked until the gate was called.

After waiting twenty minutes, their gate was called and they got on the plane. It soon took off for Ohio. The men looked at each other. Ohio, Here we come.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ethan and Evan are from CP Coulter's Dalton. I love them so.. You'll meet them in a later chapter. Can you see how much I do not like Sebastian's character? Italics are flashbacks. I love reviews, they give the twins more energy.

On the ferry landing, a black camaro hissed to a stop. Inside, visible were two adults, both with brown hair and muddy eyes. They were nervous, that much was evident. The driver, a man, was heatedly berating the woman. She looked apologetic, but a certain amount of defiance was apparent in her eyes.

"Star, You know we're in trouble."

"How much did you give him, Moonbeam?"

"I don't know! He was trying to kill you, or did you not notice his hands around your damn neck?"

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know. Oh Goddess, if you get us out of this, I'll be good. I'll have babies!" The girl prayed.

"Rachel! I have babies, I had normal, and I worked so goddamn hard to reach that normal."

"It's my fault, Nicky. I didn't mean to drag you into this."

Nick saw the ferry, and looked at his sister. "Get in the car, Star, Ferry's here."

They rushed into the car and he drove it onto the ferry.

Nick looked at Rachel, "We have to go to the police, it was self defense."

"Tell them we poisoned him in self defense? Yeah they'd really believe us! It's the same town that never gave us a goddamn break!" Rachel looked at him, her eyes wide, "I need a drink. But I ain't touching that bottle."

She pointed to the bottle of Cuvero that lay next to the corpse.

"You really should stop drinking so much, Star. It's unhealthy."

"I should drink more, if I go to prison, it would shorten my sentence. Liver damage!"

Nick rolled his eyes at his sister. "Star, I really don't want to lose Ethan and Evan. They're my babies."

Rachel looked contemplative, "I know, Moonbeam. I don't want you to either."

Her contemplation went on a while. Nick looked at her and saw the gears working, "What are you thinking?"

Rachel looked from Nick to Sebastian and back to Nick.

"When Quinn died, did you go to the older twins and ask them to bring her back?"

Nick looked at her, and remembered the day of his wife's death and his pleads to his family.

_Nick had woken up one morning, sleeping with the twins and Quinn in the king size bed. He kept hearing the tick of the death watch beetle. He tried to ignore it, and went back to sleep. When he woke up early that morning, the noise just got louder. He had the feeling something was going to happen that day. _

_ Quinn had left earlier than usual, having a delivery early that morning. She walked along the road with a cart full of produce for the farmers market. She was happy and joyful as always. She greeted the customers and delivered produce like always. Nick had gotten up with the twins and taken them to school. Then upon returning home, he started tearing up the whole house, looking for the beetle who kept ticking. At one point, Quinn had to cross the street, and was distracted by a friend who asked how her family was. Quinn answered in a positive light. She had stopped in the middle of the road. _

_ Nick suddenly looked up and felt something bad was about to happen, then heard a shout outside, "Quinn watch it!" _

_ A flurry of cyclists were coming at her, and barely missed her. When they all passed, both Nick __and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. The next instant, Quinn turned and paled as a sixteen wheeler came right at her. Nick's euphoria was cut short as he felt his wife's death. He let out a primal scream. _

_That night, Nick showed up at the family home. "Aunt Shannon, Uncle Will. It was the goddamn curse, wasn't it? She died because I loved her so damn much!"_

_ "My poor innocent boy." Shannon whimpered from behind Nick. He walked toward her, but her eyes were on her brother who spoke softly, "We had no indication that when we cast the spell, you would fall in love with her."_

_Nick looked at him, "What spell? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_He looked at his relatives, "Oh no, oh please tell me you didn't! My own flesh and blood!"_

"_It was just a little push. You wanted so much to be happy after all the hate." Shannon looked at her nephew. Nick was in tears._

"_We never expected that you would truly love her." Will bowed his head._

"_Well, you screwed up. I did love her. I want her back!" Glaring at his relatives, Nick walked to the lair and grabbed the family spell book. He went back to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle stood. Flipping through the book, he yelled, "You brought her into my life, Bring her back! I've never asked for spells but I am asking for this. You can bring her back."_

"_We won't do that. We don't do it." Shannon spoke up. "If we did, it wouldn't be Quinn, it would be something dark and unnatural."_

"_I don't care! I want her back! Please!" Nick looked at them beseechingly. They did not move from where they stood. He looked at them, crying. _

Nick looked at Rachel, "Yeah, but they wouldn't."

Rachel peered at him, "Wouldn't but not couldn't."

"They were right, She would come back as something dark and unnatural."

"He's already dark and unnatural. I don't care what he comes back as, as long as he comes back with a pulse!"

"NO! It's not an option, it's not a choice!"

"We don't have a choice, Nick! This is our choice!"

They glared at each other, then felt the boat dock.

They got off the ferry, and Rachel looked around, "Are we going to the family house?"

Nick nodded, and checked the backseat. "Yeah, that's where I live now."

"Why? If you love your normal, you should keep it."

"No money. I need auntie and uncle's help with the twins. But they're not home right now, thankfully."

"Where is everyone?"

"They all went to the solstice celebration. Won't be back for a few days."

Rachel nodded. She looked at her brother, "How are you doing since Quinn's death?"

Nick looked at her, and she saw his pain. She held out her arms and comforted her brother until the ferry reached the Isle St. George. They did not speak until they were in front of the family home. Nick frowned, "When the twins and I first moved in here, I remember telling them specifically that the twins would never do magic, and we would only be living here temporarily. But now, I know the twins are learning magic, even though I don't want them to. Our relatives rarely listen to us, do they?"

Rachel smirked at him, "Yeah, they're like that."

Nick looked at her, "Let's get him inside and do something about that black eye."

She nodded. The two of them slowly dragged the corpse of Smythe into their witch's lair. They dragged until he was parallel to the old wood table. "Let's get him on the table, Star."

"Watch his balls, or he'd kill us." Rachel fretted. Nick looked at her in shock, "You watch his goddamn balls, I'd rather kick them!"

Rachel looked at Nick and shrugged. He grabbed shoulders and she grabbed knees. They lifted the corpse onto the table. Nick muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane landed at the airport. Puck looked at Jeff, "Well, Ohio. Prepare for the Cousins from Hell."

Jeff roared with laughter, "Lock up your kids, people."

They laughed as they got their stuff off the plane and made their way to baggage claim. Puck looked at Jeff, "So Lima?"

Jeff nodded, "I'm dreading this whole trip, cuz. Let's just hope Smythe hasn't done any more killing. Dunno if I can handle another one of those family letdowns."

"You mean when ya gotta tell the family the person is dead? Those are the worst!" Puck responded, as Jeff nodded. "I had to do that when we lost Old man Karofsky. Boy, never seen a grown man cry as much as his kid, David, did. Worst part was, Old man's wife celebrating in the background when she heard the news."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Puck. Puck shrugged, "I think she didn't like that he was a penny pincher. Took forever to get a penny outta that old man, he liked saving his money."

Jeff nodded in understanding. "OK, let's get a car and go to Lima."

They went to the car rental place. Took them an hour to get a car because like Puck said, "Damn woman is blinder than a bat and dumber than a jackrabbit."

Jeff side eyed Puck at that expression. Puck shrugged, "Hey, I'm from Texas."

Jeff didn't ask questions, and just went through the paperwork to get the car.

Once the car situation was sorted, they got in and drove to a hotel nearby, seeing as it was late and they were exhausted. They got a double room, rushed to the room and crashed hard. The next morning, Jeff woke up before Puck and showered. He checked the time, and slapped his cousin's leg. "Pucky, we gotta get a move on! Get your ugly ass in the shower."

Puck groaned, but got out of bed and headed in. Jeff noticed he did not bring any clothes, but didn't say anything, being used to his cousin. Once Puck was ready to go, they checked out and started on their way to Lima. Arriving there, they went to the police station, asking about the address. They didn't get much until Jeff showed his badge, then the two were treated like visiting royalty. Jeff rolled his eyes, and Puck snorted into his sleeve.

They got the directions, and left. When they got to the house, they saw a for sale sign and nobody around. The neighbor on the left saw them and came out, "Hey boys!"

Jeff flashed his best smile at the woman, "Hello, Ma'am. I was wondering if you knew owners?"

"I did know them. Nice people. Sad about the wife, the rest moved back to husband's hometown."

"Where?"

"Isle St George on Erie. Poor husband was so broken up about her death. She got hit with a 16 wheeler, imagine?"

Jeff and Puck both winced at that. "Got any more info on the family? We're looking for them."

The lady shook her head, "Quinn was the more social of the lot."

"That's the wife?"

"Yes. Pretty as a picture. Try the isle, you might have better luck."

"Got directions? This is the first we've been to Ohio." Jeff asked with a charming smile. The lady laughed, "Come in."

They followed her in, surprised at how well she takes care of her home. Jeff complimented her on it. She smiled at him, "It's really my stepson. He is the cleaner in the family. I can't seem to get my husband to do it. Oh, My stepson was friends with the husband. They grew up together, thick as thieves. I think they dated at one point, but I don't know."

She looked at them, worried. Seeing no judgment on their faces, she smiled. "Never know in this town, homophobia is a problem."

Jeff smiled at her, "We don't have issues with that. I'm one myself."

The lady smiled at him. "OK Good. Let me get online and get you those directions."

The two men smiled at her and nodded. She led them to the kitchen and told them to help themselves to drinks or coffee. They saw the full pot with a cache of mugs next to it. Jeff went to the pot and poured two cups. He brought one to Puck who nodded his thanks. The lady came back with a few pieces of printer paper. After handing them to Jeff, she smiled at them. "Have you boys eaten today?"

In response, both of their stomachs growled. She laughed, "You two sound like my son. His stomach made that noise at least 4 times a day."

She brought out a plate of cinnamon buns and offered it to the men. Both smiled at her. Puck looked at her, "You remind me of one of my best friend's mom. She was a lot like you, always taking care of everybody."

The lady smiled, "I haven't seen my son since he was ten. He ran away, and I miss him."

She explained the events behind her son's disappearance. Puck looked surprised, then was deep in thought. He looked at her carefully, "Wait. Are you Carole Hudson?"

The lady nodded at him and asked, "How did you know that?"

Jeff stared at her, "Wait. Is your son's name Finn?"

Carole nodded again, "You know him?"

Both men smiled, "He's been looking for you since he ran away. Hold on," Puck held up a finger, "I'm gonna make a call."

Puck grabbed his cell and pushed a button. Soon, He was talking to Finn, "Hey bro. I got news for ya. But I'll let my guest tell ya."

Puck handed Carole his phone, who took it with shaking hands. "Hello. Finn? It's Carole."

Puck saw Carole's face lighten up. Soon, she was talking excitedly over the phone. He looked at his cousin, and smiled, "Gotta love helping others."

Carole hung up the phone, "Thank you, boys. He said I can get his number from you guys?"

Puck smiled, "I knew cuz I'm his boss. He told me everything. Your story sounded so familiar. When Jeff and I get done here in Ohio, Want to take a trip to Texas?"

She smiled, "Let me get your number too. I'd love to take the trip if my husband and stepson agree."

"She's prettier than the prettiest rose in all of Texas," Puck announced to nobody in particular, his finger pointed at Carole. A gruff voice shot back, "Are you flirting with my wife, boy?"

"No, Sir. Just telling it like it is." Puck turned around to see what he thought was a redneck. Carole smiled at Puck and giggled at the man, "Now Burt. Remember I told you I have a missing son?"

Burt nodded at her, and a man came up behind him. The man said, "You found him? Oh Mom! That's awesome."

Carole nodded, "This charmer knows my son. What do you two say to a trip to Texas to meet him?"

Both men nodded at her, glad to see her so happy. Carole smiled at them, "Jeff, Puck. These are my two men, My husband Burt and my stepson, Kurt. No jokes, please."

Jeff smiled and held out his hand, which was shaken by both men. Carole explained why the two men were there and how they found her. Puck shook their hands then said, "Finn is my deputy in Texas. When Jeff and I finish our business up here, we're coming back to get you all and then on to Texas. This is more exciting than Emma Mae's yearly striptease!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Ignore Puck. He's an idiot and my cousin, sadly."

Puck cuffed him behind his head. Everyone else laughed. Puck took a notebook out of his pocket. He wrote down Finn's number, then his own. Tearing off the paper, he handed it to Carole, "Here's my number and Finn's. Call me if you need anything."

Jeff looked at the time. "OK, Puckasaurs. We gotta get a move on."

Kurt smiled at them and handed them a coupon, "Here. This is for a motel in Sandusky. It's the least I can do after you just made Mom the happiest lady in Ohio."

Jeff took the coupon and smiled at the family. "Thank you for all your hospitality, Carole and family. We'll be sure to come back before we leave Ohio. I'm just glad we can help."

After hugs and more thanks, Puck and Jeff left the house and got in the car. They checked over the directions and made their way to Sandusky. It took them the better part of the day. Once they got there, they went to the ferry master and asked when the next ferry to the isle was. When told it would be two days due to maintenance, they nodded and went to the motel Kurt had given them the coupon for. Once there, they checked in, unloaded and went to find food.

Jeff looked at his cousin, "You know, the upside of being in law enforcement? Getting families back together."

Puck nodded at his cousin, "Still can't believe it. First day in Ohio, and I make my deputy a happy man!"

Once they were full, they went back to the hotel and slept with content feelings.

AN: Sorry, I keep adding mini-stories. I figure since Jeff and Puck are in L.E. They should have mini side stories of helping others.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And the party continues...

Nick and Rachel stood at opposite ends of the table, both feeling fear, guilt and anger. They had been yelling at each other for over an hour. "You drugged your boyfriend?" "You married a girl?" were some of the things yelled. Nick's anger at his sister for bringing her drama home. Rachel pissed because Nick was angry at her. Nick looked at the body on the table, "You dated that? How long?"

Rachel looked at Sebastian with disdain and guilt, "3 years, on and off."

Nick stared at her as she continued, "He had a magnetic charm and the bad boy vibe. What do you expect from me, Moonbeam?"

"I can see how the charm and vibe would attract you, but you know how this family is, Star. We have enough problems without adding bad boys to the mix."

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know he'd be the way he was? I was giving him the belladonna so I could get some sleep during our week long sex marathons, Nick."

Nick stared at her, "I don't need to know all the perverted things you did with him. You're my baby sister, let me have some ignorance!"

"Baby by 3 minutes, Nicky!" Rachel protested, but Nick just smirked at her, and left the kitchen. Minutes later, he was back with the family spell book. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rachel?"

Rachel looked between her brother and her dead boyfriend. She gave him a confident nod. He listed the items they would need for the spell while she ran around gathering them. Once everything was gathered, he asked her to remove the shirt and jacket. She removed the jacket, and cut the shirt open. Nick heard her say, "After we get you out of this, Seb, we are breaking up. It is over!"

Rachel slapped Seb across the face. Nick looked at her funny, "What are you doing, Star?"

Rachel jumped and stared at her brother, "Nothing!"

The siblings started up the spell and continued to work at it, Nick giving instructions as Rachel followed his lead. When everything was set up, they started chanting in Latin. They each had a long needle that they were supposed to stick in Seb's eyes, but this part grossed out the siblings the most. As they chanted, they stared in each others eyes, completely missing when Sebastian's eyes opened. After a few minutes, Rachel saw the open eyes and gasped. Nick looked as well, and they jumped back.

Sebastian looked around, saw Rachel. His eyes focused on her and he slowly sat up. Nick backed away from the table, nervous.

Sebastian sat up, and before Nick could blink he had turned to Rachel. His hands wrapped around her throat. He started yelling, "I want you to be my wife, can you promise me that? Come on, Rachie, can you promise?"

Rachel was hitting him weakly as her breathing slowed. Nick looked around and saw his aunt's heaviest cast iron pan. He grabbed it, ran behind Sebastian and started slamming it on his head. The blows instantly killed Sebastian. Nick checked on his sister and saw she was alright. They looked at each other, each grabbed one of Sebastian's legs and pulled him out to the garden. Rachel ran to the shed and grabbed shovels. They proceeded to dig a grave and bury Sebastian.

When all was complete, they looked at each other. Rachel looked at her brother and whispered, "Nicky, I know this sounds really stupid right now with everything that happened tonight. I really just want to say thank you and I love you."

Nick looked at her, "Love you too. Let's just put this all behind us now on one condition? I get to pick on you for having the WORST taste in men!"

Nick smirked at her. She giggled at him. "Deal! But what are we going to tell Will and Shannon?"

"For now, nothing."

"OK." Rachel grabbed the shovels and put them away. The twins then made their way into the house.

The next morning, (while Jeff and Puck are waiting for the ferry) a cab pulled up to the Sylvester estate. Two identical blonde boys ran out calling, "Daddy!"

Behind them, Will and Shannon slowly escaped the confines of the cab after paying the driver.

Inside the house, Rachel was nervous, thinking her nephews wouldn't like her. She voiced this to Nick who waved his hand at her. Suddenly, the door burst open and "Daddy!" was cried as the twins crashed into their father. They spoke of dancing naked under the full moon, and having so much fun at the celebration. Nick listened and smiled at his sons, his eyes darting between his sister and his boys. The boys looked to where their father's eyes had gone. They stared at Rachel, then flipped their heads to their dad, who nodded. They both yelled at the same time, "Aunt Rachel! You're here! Oh my gosh!"

Rachel gasped as she got the hug attack from her nephews. "Oh my god, you two are so big!"

Rachel covered her mouth as she looked at her nephews. She smiled and gave the boys her biggest hugs. She looked at her brother, her tears showing. He smiled. Then her eyes darted to the space next to Nick where Will was standing. "Uncle Will!"

Will looked her over, "My darling little girl!"

He kissed her cheek and saw the black eye, "Oh dear, I think some mug wort will fix that right up."

Rachel smiled at her uncle, who turned to the twins. "Evan, why don't you come with me to the greenhouse?"

Evan smiled at his uncle and grabbed his hand as they walked to the greenhouse. Rachel saw her aunt and smiled, "Hi Aunt Shannon."

Shannon looked at her niece, "Don't you worry, Star. Whoever he was, he'll get what he deserves."

They hugged again, and Shannon smiled at her niece, "I'm so glad to see you again."

Nick and Rachel exchanged a glance, Nick shook his head. Rachel smiled at her aunt who spoke, "Come on, I think a brownie for breakfast would fix you right up."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You guys still do that?"

Shannon looked at her, "Still? You have been gone too long, my girl."

"some things never change in this house." Rachel laughed.

"Too long you're away, dear." Shannon shook her head.

As the adults headed for the Kitchen, Ethan stood at the window overlooking the cliffs and saw a small bush growing near the arbor. He looked at it confusingly. He soon forgot all about it with the party atmosphere that the house took on as the family celebrated Rachel's homecoming. Everyone went to bed that night with full stomachs. The next day, Rachel and Nick were working at Nick's shop. He smiled at the store, full of the herbal remedies he grew up with. After a few hours working the store, he looked at this watch. "OK, Tina, you're in charge til I get back. Lauren, can you make sure to restock the foot lotion, please? If you need me, you know where I am. Not that anybody cares."

He left, slamming the door behind him. Rachel looked at Tina, "What's his problem?"

"School Meeting. They do this parents hotline thing where they decide who's the most responsible parent to let everyone know when something happens. Nick has never been chosen." Lauren looked sad.

Tina spoke up, "We all know he's different, and some parents just don't like him because he's a Sylvester."

Rachel contemplated this information. "I'll be back too. Thanks for the info." Tina and Lauren nodded at her. She took off after her brother.

At the meeting, Nick sat in the back, listening to everyone else fawn over something when the door to the room opened and then slammed closed. Nick saw Rachel and put his head in his arms. The other parents started whispering. Rachel heard the whispering, looked at Nick who gave her a small smirk. She looked around, "Yeah That's right, I'm back. Lock up your spouses! Whoo!" She did a hip roll.

Rachel sat next to Nick who muttered, "All that's missing now is me naked without my homework."

Rachel snickered at her brother. They heard one parent whisper about Rachel's sex life. Rachel glared and the parent yelped as a finger went into their mouth. Nick denied doing it, but Rachel snickered at him. The Head of the parents meeting looked around, "Oh And finally, I'm please to announce the next head of The PTA."

Rachel peered at the book. The head looked down at the notes and shuffled a few papers. "The new head of The PTA is.. Nicholas Sylvester."

Nick looked at Rachel, who smiled and clapped. The other parents looked at each other.

Rachel whispered in Nick's ear, "Now that, I did."

Nick stared at her in surprise. With that announcement, the meeting broke up and The head gave Nick a binder. "Good luck, Nick."

Nick and Rachel made their way home, Where they saw their relatives holding a bottle of Cuvero. Will peered at them, "Why is this in the house?"

Nick shrugged, "Not mine."

Rachel looked stricken, "Where did you find that?"

Will raised an eyebrow, "Back door. What's going on here, kids?"

"We had a problem," Nick said with tension in his voice, "we took care of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Puck sat at a table in a diner near their motel. He was reading files that Jeff had brought with him while he waited for his cousin. When he was caught up to speed on the case, he thought hard about what he had read and learned. Jeff came walking in, saw his cousin and sat across from him. Puck looked up and gave his cousin a smile then his face turned contemplative. "How is it this guy has never been caught? From what I have read, your evidence against him is overwhelming."

"He somehow manages to escape capture. We don't know if he somehow has someone telling him or if he just has dumb luck." Jeff replied.

Puck looked at Jeff, his eyes searching. "Sounds like a little of both. I'm surprised he isn't flaunting his escapes."

"He isn't that stupid. Yes, he does manage to make us cops look bad. But we always seem to be one step behind. It just sucks for us. I am hoping this time, we're ahead of him."

"Well, guess we'll find out. I called the Ferry people. They say should be running sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. I asked for tickets to the first ferry to that isle."

"You rock, Puck. What you wanna do until we can get there?"

"Study Smythe. You know him better than me. I have to learn everything I can."

"yeah, good idea."

The two men talked about the guy, pausing to order food and drink. They put away the case when the food came in, and upon finishing their meal, they went back to their motel. Puck looked at Jeff and said, "Gimme a min. I'll meet ya in the room."

Jeff nodded, went to their room and pulled out the information they had been studying earlier. Ten minutes later, Puck came in with a bunch of papers. He set aside the top 4 and showed Jeff the rest. "I thought about it. Smythe is with this Star, right?"

At Jeff's nod, Puck continued, "Is it logical he would follow her through here? Or that she would show up here?"

Jeff nodded again. "This Moonbeam person, has to be a relation of Star. I think they may have come through here. Do you recognize this car?" Puck showed Jeff a photograph. Jeff looked at the photo. He nodded, "that's Smythe's car."

Puck looked at his cousin, "So we know Smythe may have come through?"

"Or the Star/Moon twins are using his car."

Puck nodded, smiling at Jeff's shortening of the name. "Well, I asked the lady that runs the place if she had seen a car like that. She showed me this picture. I gotta say, if the girl is Star, she's a babe."

Jeff rolled his eyes, not paying attention to the people in the car. "Dude, we're not here to pick up chicks, We're here for Smythe."

Puck nodded, "I know. But can't I appreciate?"

Puck's phone rang. He answered it and listened before saying thanks and hanging up. "We got first ticket on the ferry in the morning, cuz. Let's get some lunch."

They spent the day studying until they knew every fact backward, forward and sideways. At one point, Jeff asked Puck about a murder in Florida, and was surprised to listen to Puck tell him every detail in...Spanish. The men laughed. Jeff spoke up, "I think if you can recite details in Spanish, we pretty much know everything."

Puck laughed and nodded. He looked at the time. "We should sleep. First ferry is at 8am."

Jeff nodded. The two men went through their night routine and passed out. An alarm went off the next morning at 6am. Both men got out of bed and got ready for the trip. By 7am they were checking out and headed to the ferry. They spent a good few hours on the ferry until reaching their destination. Upon arriving, they found a bed and breakfast. Deciding they would prefer to have their own rooms, they requested two rooms. After setting up and waiting a bit, They looked at each other, "Canvas."

That night, the men met up in Puck's room. Jeff was shaking his head, Puck had a look of utter bewilderment. "Placenta bars? Spells? What in the name of Grilled Cheesus is this town smoking?"

Jeff looked at him, "Yeah. The town seems to think they live near witches. But I did get information from the town historian. Apparently, this whole town believes there is a curse on that whole family."

Puck looked at him, "Jives with what I heard. But I for one, think they are all batshit."

"Well, if one of them is or was dating Smythe? Then I have NO problem believing that, Puck."

they both shook their heads. Puck spoke up, "I did get some information. Moonbeam is the nickname of Nick Sylvester. Star is his twin sister Rachel. Nick moved here after his wife's death with his twin sons. Rachel came back here about 4 days ago. Somehow Nick left a few weeks ago, came back with her in tow. Plus, this town is too freaked to go near their house."

"What house is theirs?"

"the one on the cliffs right outside the town."

Jeff thought about what he had seen while canvasing. "The blue house with the wrought iron?"

Puck nodded at him. Jeff thought about it, "That house is pretty much isolated from the town, and from what the historian says, I can understand why it would have been done."

Puck nodded. "So we hit the house tomorrow?"

Jeff nodded at him, "We may be stepping into the twilight zone here, Puck. Be all kinds of prepared."

Puck smirked, "Twilight Zone was always my favorite show."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'm off to bed."

Puck agreed and the men laid in bed, thinking. They thought themselves to sleep within minutes.

After what felt like minutes, they were shocked awake by a rather loud tinkling. They looked at each other, and Puck checked the time. "It is 7am. Let's get dressed and going."

So they did. Leaving the house, they looked at each other. By mutual agreement they left the car behind and walked to the Sylvester Estate.

Upon arrival, they knocked on the door but nobody answered. They heard a voice say, "Star, relax. We'll get it done."

Looking at each other, they mutually decided to follow the voice. It led them around the house to an arbor where they saw Nick cutting down roses and Rachel hauling them to a burning pit. Jeff gravitated toward Nick while Puck moved toward Rachel. Both men spoke at the same time, "Bit early for roses to bloom?"

They watched as two identical brown heads whipped up to their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Rachel looked at each other as their relatives put the bottle on the table and went upstairs. They felt guilt for not telling them the whole truth. Rachel opened the bottle and took a swig. "May as well put it to good use." She muttered.

Nick took the bottle and drank from it. It went back and forth until the bottle was gone. They sang a song about limes and coconuts. On the stairs, Will and Shannon watched them. Shannon looked at her brother, "We have to let them clean up their own mess, Will."

"We have to protect the blond twins, too. Don't want them to be damaged by whatever those two have done. Practicing magic while looking down their nose at it. Hmph."

Shannon nodded. The two went back upstairs. Once they heard their family settle down for the night, they put their suitcases by the front door and went to a hiding place they knew.

Will smiled, "A piece of Sue's hanging rope ought to protect the E's."

Shannon grinned, "This is a good lesson for our little star and moon."

They quietly made their way to Ethan and Evan's room. Will sat on Ethan's side while Shannon sat on Evan's side. The twins woke up and saw them. Shannon looked at her great nephews. "Ethan, Evan. Promise us you will never take these off."

She put the pieces of rope around each boys neck. They nodded at her. Will smiled, "At least not until we come home. We will only be gone a short while. Promise us."

Ethan and Evan swore to their aunt and uncle. Evan, half asleep, whispered _Love you. _ The sediment was returned. Will held his sister's hand as they left the room.

The next morning, Nick walked down the stairs. He listened to Evan playing the kazoo. Ethan danced around his brother before running away. Rachel looked ready to murder her nephew. "Make him stop, I'll pay whatever it takes."

Nick smirked at her. Looking at his son, he walked over to where his son was playing. "Ev, can I see that?"

Evan handed it to his father, who promptly threw it out an open window. Evan protested. Nick saw the rope around Evan's neck, "Where did you get that thing?"

"The great aunt gave it to us." Evan smiled at his father.

"Uncle said it would protect us," Ethan piped up from his spot at the bay window.

Nick shrugged, searching drawers and cupboards. Rachel sat at the table drinking coffee. Nick looked at Ethan, "Eth, sweetie. Can you go get some mint from the garden before your bus comes?"

Nick searched more cupboards, "Where is the aspirin?"

After a few minutes of searching, he noticed his son hadn't moved from his spot. "Ethan, did you hear me? Please do as I say."

"Not while he's out there." Ethan said nervously. He was looking at the arbor where a ghost of Sebastian stood, watching the house. Nick looked at his son's back, "Not while who's out there?"

"The man under the roses."

Nick and Rachel stared at Ethan's back. Rachel spoke up, "What?" as she walked over to Ethan's side and looked outside. Nick followed taking the other side. They looked at where Ethan was looking, but did not see anybody. Nick looked at his blond son, "I don't see him, Are you looking at him now?"

Ethan nodded. "He's right there."

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"By the roses, they grew overnight." Ethan said.

Nick looked at his son, giving him a one armed hug. "OK Sweetie, we'll get rid of it," Nick looked at Rachel "You better get the greats now."

Evan piped up, "They left."

Ethan smirked, "Last night."

"They said to give you a message."

"Clean up your own mess."

Nick and Rachel looked at each other and groaned. Rachel ran out to the arbor and started screaming at the roses and tearing them down, "Go away Seb, Leave me alone!"

Nick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Star. Calm down, let's get the twins to school then we'll take care of it, OK?'

Rachel nodded at her brother. Then she saw the toe of Sebastian's boots sticking up in the ground. She gasped and pointed. Nick spun around and saw what she was pointing at. He stared as Rachel started panicking. When she got to the point where he'd slap her, he did it. "Twins, School. Remember, Star?"

She ran into the house. After a few hours, The boys were at school and Rachel had set up a bonfire, she would take branches as Nick cut them down and throw them in. They were so focused on their work, the sounds of knocking on the door was not heard. Nick had just cut down a particularly large piece when he heard "Bit early for roses to bloom?"

His mind said,_ Two individual voices?_

Rachel froze in surprise.

Both twins whipped around to look. Both were surprised they were still standing.

AN: Thus ends the back and forth. From here on out, it's going to be singular. I may change it again, depends on how I feel the story should go. Thank you, reviewers. You made me smile. As always, Reviews give the twins more energy. Like they need it? Also, I may be late with the next chapter, I haven't even STARTED writing it. Here's a basket of love to apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Bit early for roses?" Jeff and Puck said together._

_ The twins whipped their heads around._

The twins stared at the two men. Rachel wasn't listening, but Nick looked at the men, "Can we help you with something?"

Jeff put on his best smile, " Sure hope so. I am Inspector Sterling, This is Sheriff Puckerman. We're from Texas."

Nick looked the two men over, "You sure are a long way from home, officers."

Puck smirked, "Yes, we are. We were hoping to talk to someone by the name of Star. They may have some information for a case we're working."

Rachel looked at Puck, her eyes wide. She muttered, "Excuse me."

Nick watched as his sister ran into the house. He looked at the officers, "That's her. It's really a nickname the greats gave us as kids. I'm Nick, but I'm usually called Moonbeam."

Nick held out a hand, and both men shook it. Nick looked at them, "Why don't you two come in and I'll see if my sister will talk to you?"

The two men nodded.

The three went into the house, Nick pausing by the back door. "How did you know where we live?"

"Sources." Jeff smiled at Nick. He and Puck followed Nick inside. Nick pointed to the kitchen table, "Have a seat, I'll get Star."

He moved to the stairs and ran up until he got to the floor Rachel was sitting cross legged on. She had earphones in her ears and didn't hear him calling her name. He barely noticed she was meditating. He pulled them off and let them snap around her neck, making her jump. "Rach, they're downstairs. It's possible they're looking for Sebastian. They want to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Relax, you're nervous."

" The blonde makes me nervous, Rach. I think I'm having a heart attack. Oh god."

"Moonbeam, relax. What is the question?"

"I don't know."

"How much do they know?"

"They seem to know a lot, coming all the way from Texas! And.. um.. I know this sounds really bizarre, but I don't think I can lie to the blonde."

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes from her seated position. She jumped up and looked at her brother, "Of course you can lie to him, Nick. We'll keep the story simple. I left him because he hit me. We haven't seen him since, simple as that."

Nick looked at her, his insides shaking. "OK, I can do this."

"Gotta admit, they're cute. I'm drawn to the Mohawk guy."

"Oh good, we're not after the same guy."

"Heh, yeah. That would be bizarre. We've never had the same taste in guys." Rachel smirked at her brother, "But seriously, why did you marry Quinn?"

"Greats cast a spell. They know I'm bi, so I guess they thought I'd go for a girl more than a guy." Nick looked hurt. Rachel walked up to her brother and hugged him. "It'll be okay, Nick,"

Nick nodded and went back downstairs. He saw the cousins weren't at the table, so looked around. He found them in the herb room just off the kitchen. He saw Puck looking at the flowers but Jeff was looking at a bottle of herbs. Nick spoke up, "Just herbs, gentlemen. From our garden."

They smiled at him. Nick looked at them, "What lead you to our little island?"

Jeff walked up to Nick, and stuck his hand into a pocket in his jacket. He pulled out a letter. Nick looked at it, shocked. He tried to touch it, but Jeff was too quick. Nick looked at Jeff, shock in his eyes. "You read my letter?"

Jeff looked at him, his face set. "Yes, Sir. I did."

Nick was confused, "It was a very personal letter."

"Yeah, it was."

Nick looked at Jeff, feeling like he was experiencing Deja Vu. Jeff looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm sorry, you seem really famili..."

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Puck looked up to watch Rachel slowly make her way down the stairs, talking.

"Hello, gentlemen. Sorry, had to use the ladies room."

The two cops nodded at her. "Not a problem, Ma'am" Puck spoke up, "It's nice to meet you."

Rachel smiled at Puck. "Good morning, Sheriff …?"

"Puckerman. But you can call me Puck."

" Puck Puckerman? Interesting name."

Jeff laughed, "it's Noah Puckerman, but he prefers Puck."

Rachel thought about it, "Hmm, I like Noah better. I think I will call you that."

Puck shrugged, "Whatever strikes your fancy, Ms. Sylvester."

"Rachel or Star, please."

"OK, Rachel."

Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes at the same time. Rachel snickered at them. "God, that's hilarious!"

Nick raised an eyebrow while Jeff frowned at her. "The eye rolls, you guys do them in sync. It's hilarious, sorry Moonbeam."

Jeff shrugged. Nick groaned. "OK, why don't you two have a seat at the table and we'll get to why you are here?"

Jeff nodded. Rachel sat at the table, her eyes not leaving Puck. Nick sat next to her and swept his arm to the remaining chairs. Jeff sat across from Nick, Puck from Rachel. Puck looked at them, "OK, I'm not going to beat around the bush. We need to find your" points to Rachel, "boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh, I don't know where he is. I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend anymore, more like a big mistake." Rachel was clearly flirting with Puck. Jeff pointed to the fading bruising on Rachel's face, "Is that his handiwork there?"

Rachel nodded, "If a man hits me, he only does it once."

Puck raised an eyebrow at that statement. Nick is looking over Jeff's shoulder. Jeff looked at Nick, seeing he was not involved in the conversation. "Nick, who's car is out front?"

Nick looked at him, "Which one?"

"The Camaro."

Nick points to Rachel, who pipes up "That's mine."

Jeff looks at her and says the license plate number. Rachel nods. Jeff laughs, "Honey, that's Sebastian Smythe's car. Come on now."

Puck is grinning, thinking they have the twins.

Nick speaks up, "OK, we stole it from him to get away. Is that a problem?"

"Not unless he files a report."

"Well, he hit her, so I had to figure how to get her away without him knowing."

Jeff and Puck looked at Nick. Puck spoke up, "Why didn't you report him?"

"How do you report someone when you don't know the area? It was in the middle of the freaking desert!" Nick exclaimed. "Besides, you should know she has the worst taste in men!"

Rachel nodded in agreement, despite her wounded pride. Puck raised an eyebrow and Jeff shrugged. Jeff looked at the twins, "Have either of you got his keys?"

Rachel stood up and walked to a wall, she pulled a set of keys with a rainbow charm. Walking over to the table, she threw them down. "Take it. The sooner it's gone, the better."

Puck took the keys and stood up, "I'd stay put if I were you two, we may have more questions."

"So you two don't know where he is, to give him the car back?" Jeff asked as he moved closer to Nick.

Nick looked at Jeff, "Well, um yeah."

Rachel could see her brother was flustered. Jeff took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at a spot of blood on the side of Nick's face. "I think you need to check on that wound. One of those thorns may have scratched you, Nick."

Nick smiled at Jeff, "Thank you."

"Would you mind if we took a look around?"

The twins shook their heads. Jeff looked at Puck, and the two of them left the kitchen. Rachel rounded on her brother, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Nick hissed.

AN: Should have the next chapter up tomorrow, if i finish writing it tonight. Sorry this one is so late! Baskets of Love!


	10. Chapter 10

"This lady is Becky, she was killed 5 years ago and the first one, but a mark was found on her ankle. We think Smythe used a warbler as his calling card. Next was Terri, found strangled with a warbler on her stomach." Jeff was showing pictures and explaining with a straight face. If he had looked up, he'd have seen Rachel's face paling and Nick's jaw clench. But Jeff kept showing pictures of people Smythe had killed. When it came to the lone boy, Rachel gasped.

"What? Seb killed him?" She whimpered.

"You knew him?" Jeff asked.

"I dated him before I met Seb. He is.. err was bisexual." Rachel spoke softly. Nick saw his sister's face and moved closer, enveloping her in his arms. "It's OK, Star."

Jeff looked at Rachel, who was near tears. "Did he have a name? We haven't found anything."

Rachel looked at him, "Thad Hardwood."

Jeff looked at the picture, then looked at Rachel. "Thad?"

He excused himself and went outside. Nick was surprised at the loud cursing he heard. Rachel burst into tears. He looked at Puck, "I'm guessing he knew the guy."

Puck nodded, "One of his ex-boyfriends."

Rachel's crying got louder, "Oh crap! Jeff's the ex?"

Nick swore under his breath., "Can you watch my sister?"

Puck nodded. Nick stood up, kissed Rachel's forehead and went outside to where Jeff stood. "Jeff. Calm down. I know you're upset, but that won't help any of the victims."

Jeff looked at Nick, his eyes sunken. "Thad was my ex-fiancee. We broke up 2 years ago. I didn't recognize him in the photo because that's not the Thad I remember."

Nick walked next to Jeff and wrapped his arms around the blonde, "Listen to me, Just do what you know Thad would want you to do."

Jeff smiled, accepting the embrace, "Thanks."

Nick nodded, mentally glad he had killed that Smythe bastard.

Inside, Rachel hasn't stopped crying. Puck tries to comfort her. She looked at him, "When Thad and I dated, he told me about his ex-boyfriend that he called Dancer. From what Thad told me, he was an amazing man. I didn't know it was Jeff. I'm sorry."

Puck looked at her, "Don't worry, It was a mutual breakup, but it did hit Jeff hard. I'm just glad we know who the mystery guy is now. I feel bad for my cuz, that was his best friend and ex-fiancee. I guess Thad didn't want it known he broke off an engagement."

Rachel looked at Puck, "That sounds like Thad. He didn't like talking about past loves. When he and I broke up, we said we'd love each other til eternity even though we're over as a couple. I'm guessing it was the same for Jeff."

Puck nodded. Rachel sniffled. The door creaked open, Jeff and Nick came in. Rachel looked up and ran to Jeff. She hugged him, and said, "We'll love him to eternity."

Jeff looked at her and nodded, "He was the best man I knew."

Rachel smiled at Jeff. Nick and Puck looked at each other, a nod passing between the two men

Once everyone's emotions were under control, Jeff looked at Nick and Rachel. "Any help the two of you can give us in locating this ex of yours, Rachel, would be appreciated."

The twins nodded, giving him small smiles.

Jeff and Puck went to the Camaro Jeff saw a thin layer of pink crystals on the driver's seat next to the door. He opened the door and took a sample as evidence. Puck looked over the car, and saw nothing else that was off. "Got all the evidence, cuz?"

Jeff nodded. Puck called Jeff's boss, who agreed to pick up the car that day. Puck looked at his cousin, "How you doing?"

"Awful, Truth be told." Jeff looked at him."OK, We've canvassed the town, right?"

He got a nod from Puck. "Let's see what the town says about the Sylvesters."

"General thought? They're witches."

"Witches?"

"Yeah, you know, magic, hocus pocus, black cats, flying brooms, all that stuff?"

"I know what witches are, smart ass." Jeff chuckled.

"One lady did say there is a curse on that family. If you fall for one of them and they fall for you, you're doomed to die." Puck peered at Jeff.

"So if we fall for Nick or Rachel, we could end up 6 feet under?"

"Explains the fact they don't keep their spouses more than 10 years, if ya ask me."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. Puck handed him a paper, with the family tree on it. He did notice the frequent deaths in the family.

"Interesting. So either this family can't keep anyone alive, or they're a pack of murderers."

Puck snickered, "Not sure about the murderer part, but basically yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Short chapter, but next one will be longer. I may not post again til Friday, due to the length of the chapter. If I finish it earlier, it will be posted. Baskets of Love!

Jeff looked at Puck with a determined expression, "This was just a case of trying to stop a murderer from committing more at first."

Puck nodded, "But it just got personal. Yeah, For me too. Thad is family, even though you two broke up."

Jeff smiled at his cousin, "Thanks. Let's find this jerk. Gotta teach him nobody messes with us."

Puck smirked at him. They got ready for bed and passed out.

The next day, Nick went into his shop and saw Jeff talking to Tina. He could not hear what they were discussing, but he had an idea it may have been about him from the looks Tina shot him. Lauren smiled at him as she rang up a customer. She whispered to him, "Cute guy. He asked about you and your family. Tina's being incredibly edited in details."

He smirked at her, "Ren, he's just a cop. No biggie."

She shrugged.

A customer came in complaining about the product that was sold to him, Nick raised an eyebrow as the customer complained the product did not work. Nick gently reminded the customer the product does not go where the customer put it. The customer looked skeptical.

"Where do I put it?" he glared at Nick. Jeff smirked as he listened. He noticed that the spoon Nick was using in his coffee was moving without Nick's hand. Nick saw he noticed and covered it with his hand. Nick looked at the customer, "Try to remember."

Nick's eyes went to the customer's crotch then back to his face. The customer looked at him in shock, "Oh right, my mistake."

Nick hid his snickers as the customer ran out of the shop. Jeff shook his head as Tina rang up his purchases. As he left, he whispered to himself, "Strange isle. Never heard such craziness in my life."

Nick watched as Jeff walked down the street. He saw that Jeff talked to a few people. He got suspicious when he saw Puck talking to the town chairman. He told Tina he would be back soon and left the store. Spotting Jeff, he walked over to him.

"Am I under some kind of surveillance?"

Jeff looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Should you be?"

Puck watched from across the street, discretely.

"If you want to know something, ask."

"I already did, Nick. There are holes in your story."

Nick rolled his eyes. Jeff peered at him, "I do want to talk to you more, but I gotta finish some homework first."

Nick raised his eyebrow. Jeff smiled, "How about Puck and I come by your place in the morning?"

Nick looked into his eyes, "Fine, 10am?"

Jeff smirked, "Sure. It's a date."

Nick's eyes widened as Jeff left. _What the hell just happened?_

_ Oh Lord, I'm setting myself up for disaster, _Jeff thought as he made his way to the post office.

Puck laughed to himself and walked the same direction as his cousin. _Sometimes, you gotta watch the insanity start before it calms._

Nick finished his day at work and went home. The family did their usual routine and went to bed. That night, Rachel was tossing and turning in bed, All of a sudden she woke up, jumped out and ran for the balcony. On the wind, she heard faint whisperings of Sebastian's voice taunting her. She muttered, "Seb, is that you? Go away."

She closed and locked the balcony doors, muttering "Go away."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Nick woke up to the sounds of bells chiming and his two sons yelling as they ran through the house. He smiled as he listened to their voices. Getting up, he walked around his room collecting his supplies before heading to the bathroom. In another part of the house, Rachel looked nervous and called the boys to the lair. Ethan looked at her, and she pointed to the book. Ethan started reciting ingredients, while Evan kept a lookout for the doorbell or his father. Rachel gathered ingredients. Ethan looked at her, "And we need blessing seeds."

"What about Nigellus seeds?"

"It's the same thing." Evan spoke up. Rachel smiled at her nephews, "You two are good at this."

Evan looked at his aunt from his lookout spot, "Why can't we tell Daddy we're sending the policemen away?"

Rachel was using a mortar and pestle to grind up the seeds as she answered, "Your daddy likes to pretend he doesn't do magic. And we must banish these men for your daddy's own good."

Rachel asked what else they needed, then remembered and searched the cupboards, "I can never find anything here."

Ethan took a book out of his pocket, it was black and had a lot of writing in it. He looked at his aunt. "Is this Daddy's old book?"

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Where did you find that?"

She read through the book and smiled. "Good memories."

Evan spoke up, his eyes still on the door, "There's a spell in there. Was it about mommy?"

Rachel looked at her nephews, "Kinda."

They asked more questions, but Rachel evaded their answers.

They finished the potion they were working on. Ethan looked at his aunt, "Did daddy love mommy?"

"He loved her very much."

"I can't wait to fall in love." Ethan smiled at his aunt.

She looked at him, "Do you ever throw your arms out and spin around really fast?"

Evan laughed, "He does that all the time!"

Rachel smiled. "It's like that. It makes your heart race, turns the world on it's axis. But if you're not careful, and don't keep your eye on something still...You can lose your balance, my loves. You can't see you're about to fall."

Ethan looked at the sadness in his aunt's eyes, and brushed a hand over his aunt's hair, "Don't be sad, Auntie Star. We won't let you fall down."

Evan nodded, "You're a pretty lady, Auntie. We love you."

Rachel smiled at her nephews and kissed their cheeks.

There was a knock at the door, and Evan yelled, "They're here, They're here!"

Rachel smiled, "Go answer it, Evan. Tell them about breakfast."

He nodded and ran to the front door.

Flinging it open, he saw the two men standing there. "Hi! You guys came for breakfast! We're having pancakes!"

Puck laughed at the exuberance. "We just came to talk to your dad."

"Great! He's having pancakes, too!" Evan pulled the men into the house. "Do you guys have a gun?"

Nick slowly walked down the stairs, watching his son. Jeff saw him and gave him a small smile. Evan continued his jabber, "Can I see it?"

The cops looked at Nick, who shook his head. Jeff looked at Evan, and shook his head. Evan shrugged, and saw his dad, "They're here for breakfast!"

Evan yelled as he ran to the lair.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Wait til you meet the other one. That one is Evan."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I have a question or two."

Puck snickered, "Or a few more than that."

Nick smirked at Puck while Jeff rolled his eyes.

In the lair, Evan burst through the door, "They're going to stay!"

Rachel jumped, "Oh good work! Now go back and keep them from here!"

Evan asked, "Can't Ethan go? I wanna help."

Ethan nodded at his brother, "I'll go!"

Evan took Ethan's place and his twin ran out of the room. Rachel explained to Evan what needed to be done, and he got to work.

Puck smiled at Nick, "What can I do to help?"

"Can you take the plates and cutlery to the table in the garden?"

Puck nodded at Nick. Nick looked around and saw Jeff disappear into the flower room. He followed behind slowly. Jeff picked up a bottle. He raised an eyebrow at nick, "Belladonna."

"It's a sedative, people put it in their tea to relax, calm their nerves."

"Some people also use it as a poison."

"Which people?"

"Witch people." Jeff laughed gently, "Witches."

"Guess you figured me out, huh?"

"I did, but you're still somewhat of a mystery." Jeff looked at him.

"You should come here at All Hallows Eve, you'd really see something."

Eyebrow raised, Jeff asked, "Why?"

"We jump off the roof and fly, some say we kill our lovers too. Or is that outside your jurisdiction?"

Jeff shrugged. Nick smiled at him as he walked around the room. "Do you have any clue how strange all this sounds to me? I hear stories of Placenta bars, devil worship..."

"There's no devil in the craft."

"What kind of a 'craft' do you do, Mr. Sylvester?"

"I manufacture and sell herbal remedies, my sister flutters, the greats meddle in people's love lives." Nick told Jeff with humor in his voice, "Magic isn't just spells and potions."

Jeff smiled at him. Nick continued, "Your badge," he took it out of Jeff's pocket, "it's like your talisman, but it's just a star. It's another symbol."

Nick looked into Jeff's eyes, smiled and put it back. "It has power because you believe it does, Jeff."

The men were close together, almost touching. Nick set his hand on Jeff's cheek, "Wish you could believe in me."

Smiling, Nick kissed the cheek he wasn't holding and walked out of the flower room. Jeff looked at him, his eyes confused. "Mr. Sylvester, Are you hiding Sebastian Smythe?"

Nick looked at him, eyes fiery. "Not in this house, Mr. Sterling."

"Did you or your sister kill Sebastian Smythe?" Jeff looked at Nick, who responded. "Oh, Yeah. A couple times."

Jeff's face scrunched into a confused expression, _A couple times? _ He just watched Nick walk to the kitchen. He followed Nick, and saw what he thought was the same blonde boy that opened the door. Nick smirked at his son, "Ethan, could you make more of a mess?"

Jeff's eyebrow rose, "You have twins?"

Nick nodded, kissing his son's forehead.

Ethan smiled at Jeff from where he stood. "I'm Ethan. You met Evan?"

"Yeah, at the front door."

"Oh OK. Daddy, I'm making pancakes!"

"Ethan, indoor voice, remember?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Jeff saw Puck walk in. He rolled his eyes at his cousin and mouthed _ I think they're all insane._

Puck nodded.

Jeff watched Ethan try to make pancakes and heard, "I wanna make cactus, daddy!"

Nick looked at Ethan's handiwork, "Hmm, baby that ain't no cactus!"

Ethan pouted at his father. Nick rolled his eyes and walked to the sink. Jeff went to stand next to Ethan, "Why don't I show you how to make em?"

Ethan grinned at Jeff. He watched as Jeff made perfect pancakes. "Be right back."

He ran to the lair where his aunt was muttering to herself. He ran to his brother, "He knows how to flip pancakes, and they're shaped like cactus!"

Ethan ran back out to the kitchen, his brother hot on his heels. They watched the cop make pancakes, faces covered with awe. Nick smirked, "I think you, Mr. Sterling, have a fan club."

Jeff grinned.

Soon as the twin E's came running in, Puck did a double take. At Jeff's grin, Puck questioned Nick about raising twins. Nick answered the questions as he collected drinks and napkins. When Jeff was done making pancakes, Nick shooed everyone to the table, and after apologizing to the men, yelled loudly. "Get your diva butt down to breakfast, Star. Or I'll feed it to the pigs!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. Nick pointed to a roped off area where four potbelly pigs lazily munched hay. Jeff smirked, "Do you always threaten your sister that way?"

Nick smirked back, "When she's slow, yeah."

Rachel came walking out, a pitcher in her hand. Puck smiled at her and held out his hand, helping her down the stairs. Puck looked at the blonde twins, "How the hell do you tell them apart?"

Rachel smiled, " Nick can, Uncle Will can. I can about 80% of the time. Aunt has a 50% ratio."

Jeff watched Ethan try to pick up the heavy platter of pancakes. He shook his head, "No Ethan. It's too heavy."

Puck stared at his cousin, "You can tell them apart?"

Jeff looked at Puck, "Sure, I guess."

Puck looked at his cousin, "Dude!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you knew which girl I was dating freshman year?" Jeff nodded at his cousin, and said "I was dating the other one, remember?"

Puck held out a fist to Jeff who bumped it with his own. Nick looked at Rachel, "Why am I glad we're opposite sexes?"

Rachel laughed, "Because then, if one of us dates a guy and he mistakes the other for the one he's dating, it would be a seriously bad situation?"

Nick nodded at his sister. Jeff and Puck raised an eyebrow. "You two are twins?"

"Firstborns always are in this family." Rachel replied to the question. "The greats are twins. Will is older by a minute. Nick's older than me by 2 minutes, those two are 30 seconds apart."

The two blonde boys smirked and crowed simultaneously , "We didn't like being confined!"

Nick glared at his sons, "And your mother nearly broke my hand, thanks kids!"

Everyone laughed at Nick, who grimaced. "OK, everyone sit down. Foods getting cold!"

Everyone except Nick sat. Nick took a napkin and slid it into Ethan's shirt. As he slid it in, he said "OK First troll."

When he put one on Evan, "Second Troll"

He looked at Puck, "Are you as bad as my kids?"

Puck smirked, nodding. Nick laughed, "Third Troll"

Jeff was laughing to the point of tears. "Guess that makes me.. Fourth Troll?"

Nick nodded. He handed Rachel a napkin. "You're safe."

Sitting down, he daintily placed a napkin on his lap. "I have manners. So I am no troll."

Ethan pointed to Rachel, "She's worst than us!"

Nick looked at his son, "But she's a lady, therefore we have to be nice."

Nick looked around the table, and noticed the pattern. He was next to Jeff, who was next to Ethan, then Puck, Rachel and Evan. He raised an eyebrow. The blonde twins saw their father's eyebrow and giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: After not updating this story for 4 days, I got mad at myself. So, even though I slammed my hand while moving a couch yesterday, I'm just going to pop some aspirin and finish this chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait, hope this chapter makes up for it :) Verse is from _Rosie's Turn._ From Gypsy.

As everyone settled down at the table, Rachel smiled at the cops. "You just have to try my special syrup!"

The blond twins looked at each other, their eyes wide. Rachel had just given it to Puck. They both jumped up yelling, "No! No!"

The one near Puck grabbed it and the two ran for the cliffs. They threw the pitcher in the ocean and cheered. Rachel ran after them calling, "what's wrong with you two! We have guests!"

They looked at her, stuck out their tongues and ran for the house.

Nick, Puck and Jeff watched with confusion. Nick spoke up, "I guess they didn't want that."

Jeff nodded while Puck raised an eyebrow, "Are they always this enthusiastic about not wanting something?"

Nick shook his head, "This is a first."

He immediately got suspicious when he saw his sister grumbling as she watched the pitcher float away. The three men slowly walked toward a boulder that was pushing through the ground. They watched as the kids cheered. Puck's eyes roamed and he saw a frog on the boulder, making a funny croak. Everyone heard the croak and the adults walked over to the boulder. The frog croaked again, and spit out a ring. A ring Rachel was familiar with. She stared in shock, before catching herself and laughing. "It's just one of his tricks. He croaks up the strangest things. That's my ring."

Rachel moved to get the ring, but Jeff beat her to it. Jeff took the napkin and picked up the ring. He saw the warbler crest on it, and raised an eyebrow.

"This is your ring?" Jeff asked, suspicious.

"Could I have it back, please?" Rachel begged.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Puck tilted his head.

Nick looked confused but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at the cops.

"You two better get yourselves a damn good lawyer." Jeff looked angry.

"And don't even think about leaving this town." Puck glared at the twins. The two cops walked off.

Nick looked at Rachel, confused. "Rach, what have you done?"

Rachel shrugged at Nick and went into the house. Nick threw up his arms. He started cleaning off the table, singing softly..

___Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background.  
Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
What does it get ya?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.  
All your life and what does it get ya?  
Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
They take bows and you're battin' zero_

He shook his head as he cleaned off the table. His sons came up to him, "Daddy, need help?"

Nick smiled at them. "No, Thank you boys. Go do your homework."

The twins smiled and nodded. They scampered to the house. Nick went into the kitchen, where Rachel was moving a fruit bowl. Nick put the dishes in the sink. Suddenly a crash resounded throughout the kitchen, Rachel had dropped the fruit bowl. Nick sighed.

Rachel looked at her brother, "I'm sorry. I feel like shit. I'm not sleeping."

Nick laughed humorlessly, " I. Me. Mine. That all you think about, Star? You. It's all about you!"

Rachel stared at her brother in shock. "Moonbeam, I don't want to fight with you today."

"I've been cleaning up your damn messes since you were born, Star. This is just one more mess!"

"Yeah, you're right. You're always right, Mr. Perfect. I'm just one big freaking mess."

Nick glared at her.

"You hate me because I have lived my life, and it scares the hell out of you!"

Nick looked at his sister, tears in his eyes. "Rachel, I don't hate you!"

"Then what's with the trying to be normal, trying to pretend we are not what we are? We're not normal and neither are your boys!"

"Don't bring my sons into this."

"You know something, Nick? All my life, I wanted to have half your talent. You're wasting yourself."

Nick had his back to her when she said that. He turned around, anger evident on his face. "I want you out of here, I want you gone."

Rachel stared at him for a minute, then determination set on her features. "Okay, fine. I'm gone."

"Good." Nick grabbed his blue pullover and put it on. Rachel looked at him in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Nick looked at her, resignation and determination in his eyes. "I'm doing the right thing."

Rachel looked at him in horror, "You're not telling them what happened!"

Nick looked at her, and shrugged. "Funny, Rachel. The moment I met Jeff, that's all I want to do. "You want me to be true to myself?"

Rachel nodded.

"Then watch this." Nick stormed to the kitchen door, flung it open and walked out, the door slamming at his departure. Rachel started wincing, her hand rubbing her stomach. She whimpered as the pain steadily got worse.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: _A case of you _ by Joni Mitchell, and why do I feel SO bad for my poor Niff babies?

After Nick stormed out of the house, he ran through the garden and down the hill the house rests on. He kept running until he saw Jeff walking down the street. He stopped and looked around, Puck was nowhere to be found. He was 10 feet from Jeff when he heard Jeff speak.

"This whole town is the twilight zone. My god." Jeff muttered. Nick ran until he was just behind Jeff. "It was Seb's ring, Jeff."

"Oh, Gee. I didn't know that." Jeff responded sarcastically.

"I know you knew that. But I had to tell you."

Jeff glared at Nick, "I was serious at your house, Nick. Get a lawyer before you talk to me."

Nick looked at him, determination clear in his eyes, "I don't want a lawyer, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, an eyebrow arched. Nick noticed they were outside the bed and breakfast. A gate was erected between the place and the rest of the town. Jeff looked at him, gauging. "All right. Let's have a little chat, Nick."

Nick nodded. Jeff opened the gate and motioned for Nick to enter. After the two men went in, Jeff closed the gate and lead Nick to his room. Jeff opened the door, and murmured "Come on in."

Nick entered after Jeff and looked around. Jeff looked around and frowned, "Excuse the mess. Wasn't expecting company."

Nick shrugged, "Seen worse. I have twin boys, remember?"

Jeff laughed, "That's true. Have a seat."

Jeff pointed out a chair near the window. Nick walked over to the bed and looked at the photographs scattered around. Jeff was digging for something on the other side of the bed. He found what he was looking for, a small tape recorder. He saw what Nick was looking at. He panicked and started gathering the photographs. "You don't need to see this stuff."

As Jeff gathered photographs, a familiar letter came into view. Nick saw it and picked it up. He opened and looked at the letter. He could see it was well worn, as if it had been read multiple times over a short period of time.

"How many times did you read my letter?" Nick looked at Jeff in confusion.

Jeff walked over to Nick, shedding his jacket. "A few."

Nick could smell the mixture of Sandalwood, soap and male off of Jeff. He looked at him, surprised. Jeff started singing softly under his breath. Nick could hear the lyrics.

_Just before our love got lost you said  
"I am as constant as a northern star"  
And I said "Constantly in the darkness  
Where's that at?  
If you want me I'll be in the bar"_

Nick couldn't help the raised eyebrow that came over his face. In a shaky voice, he whispered _wow_ to himself.

Jeff looked at him, "I have to study all the evidence, Mr. Sylvester."

He moved a chair closer to the lone table in the room. "Do you want to sit down?"

On shaky legs, Nick moved to sit at the table. He schooled his face into an unreadable expression. Clicking on the record button, Jeff spoke clearly. "This is the testimony of Nicholas Sylvester, Dated April 16th, 2015."

Nick looked at Jeff, seeing the hardness in his eyes. Jeff took the other seat. Looking at Nick, he spoke in a civil tone, "Where is Sebastian Smythe?"

"I think he's in the spirit world." Nick spoke calmly.

"You think he's dead?"

"No. He may be haunting us." Nick looked down at his letter. Jeff could see the worry in Nick's eyes. Nick held up the letter, and stared at Jeff. "What evidence did you get from my letter, Jeff?"

"Did you or your sister kill Sebastian Smythe?"

"Rachel didn't kill anybody." Nick looked at Jeff with hard eyes. Looking down, Nick spoke softly, "Rachel didn't."

"Rachel didn't, but you did?" Jeff looked at Nick, his eyes widening slightly. As a look of guilt came over Nick's face, Jeff spoke. "Nick, Did you?"

Nick got up and walked over to Jeff's bed, avoiding his eyes. He was near tears, "What if I told you I did? What would you do?"

Jeff stared at him as Nick continued, "What would you do? Would you send me to jail because the world is short a man like Sebastian Smythe?"

Nick's voice broke. Jeff stared at him, "It's not for you or me to decide how he should be punished."

Nick sighed. Jeff spoke again, "He has to be held accountable."

"Well, he's already been punished." Nick spoke with an eerie calmness. Jeff stared at him and walked so that their faces were inches apart, "He has?"

They looked at each other. At Nick's nod, Jeff turned around to grab his recorder and turned it off. "You should get a lawyer's advice before we go any further, Nicholas."

He walked back to Nick, and Nick could see the worry in his eyes. "Nick, Listen. I know you're in some kind of trouble. All right?"

Jeff could see Nick's eyes weren't on his face, but on his Adam's apple. Jeff continued, "If you will trust me... tell me what you know... I promise you... I will do everything I can to keep you from harm's way."

Nick's eyes moved from throat to lips as he listened to Jeff.


	15. Chapter 15

As Nick stared at Jeff's lips, Jeff's eyes wandered to Nick's lips. Both men were fighting the urge to kiss. Jeff lost his self control and smashed his lips against Nick's. Next thing Nick knew, Jeff had pushed him against the wall, and picked him up. Nick wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist. The two continued their make out session. Nick's hands started to undress Jeff, popping buttons. Suddenly, Nick spoke up, "I can't. I can't, I can't do this."

Jeff came out of his haze, "I can't either, I'm sorry."

They looked at each other, and Nick lowered his legs to the ground. Both men were breathing heavily. Jeff's blond head leaned against Nick's chest. Nick tried to smooth out Jeff's hair while bringing Jeff's face up to his. Nick started kissing Jeff again, which set Jeff off. He picked Nick up, and turned them around toward the bed. They fell to the bed, continually kissing. Nick looked at Jeff's face, and was surprised. He was suddenly overcome by a memory.

_Ten year old Nick walked around one of the many flower houses the family had. He had just seen his Aunt and Uncle help one of the ladies in town, and was a little scared. They had helped the lady by casting a spell to bring one of the men to her. The twins thought it was a little strange. But as they watched, they saw the lady was acting a little crazy, at least to their ten year old minds. She kept asking for help making a man fall in love with her. They didn't hear the whole story, but it was enough to make Nick think falling in love was a bad thing. Yet, it had the opposite effect on Rachel. At the end of the session, Nick was holding a bowl and heard muttering, "I hope I never fall in love."_

_ Rachel listened to him say this, but her thoughts were the opposite. She looked at her brother, anticipation on her face, "I can't wait to fall in love."_

_ Rachel walked into the flower house and saw her brother walking around. As she watched, he spoke as he took a flower or a petal. Rachel heard him say, "He will be marvelously kind, He will sing like an angel, He can wrestle like he's winning."_

_ "What are you doing, Moonbeam?" Rachel asked. Nick didn't look at her as he responded, "I'm summoning up a true love spell...called Amas Veritas. He can flip pancakes in the air, and his favorite shape.. will be a star." _

_ Nick continued to collect flowers and petals as he spoke. Rachel watched him, a small smile on her face. "Nicky, do you realize you are talking about a boy, not a girl?"_

_ Nick shrugged, "I like both. It can be for both."_

_ Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_ "And he'll have the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen." Nick collected the last flower. Rachel looked at the last flower and then turned to face her brother who had walked to the doorway. "I thought you didn't want to fall in love, Moon."_

_ Nick looked at her, "That's the point, Star. The boy I dreamed of doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken heart."_

_ Rachel looked at her brother and nodded. The two of them went out on the balcony. Nick held up the bowl of flowers and petals and spoke in Latin, holding out the bowl. Rachel stood next to him, watching. Nick stared at the bowl as he recited. Soon, he watched as the flowers slowly floated out of the bowl and into the night sky. Rachel watched as well. Nick looked forward, and smiled to himself._

Nick came back and saw Jeff staring at him. Nick looked into his eyes and saw blue eyes so dark they were almost black. He whispered, "The darkest blue eyes I've ever seen."

Nick panicked and got up, pushing Jeff off. "I can't, I can't. I've got to go."

He ran out of the room and Jeff looked around confused. "I was born with it?"

Jeff fell back to the bed, his mind a jumble. _What the hell just happened?_ There was a knock on the door, Jeff yelled, "Come in!"

Puck opened the door and said, "Hey Cuz."

Looking around, Puck saw the messed up bed. He noticed his cousin's confusion and remembered how he'd come across Nick just moments before, looking a little unnerved. The pieces in his mind started putting themselves together. "OK, Did you and the suspect get your wanky on?"

Jeff looked at his cousin, "My god, Puck. Do you have to be so vulgar?"

Puck laughed, "No, but hey it got a reaction."

"We kissed, that's all." Jeff muttered.

Puck looked at Jeff, "Why so confused, Jeff? You've never been this confused about a relationship before."

"There is no relationship. We just had a heavy make out session, and I thought it would go further, but then he checked out for a minute, came back, commented on my eyes, then just took off." Jeff told his cousin. Puck raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this town is getting to you, Jeffery."

Jeff shrugged, "Are you planning to get info from the sister?"

"Thought we could go and check on them later today." Puck suggested. Jeff nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: OK, so I'm not posting every day like I did before. I have to prioritize, so I'm writing when I can.

But don't worry, this story will get written and completed at some point. I just have other things that take precedent to writing, I apologize. Hope I can get a few chapters done in the next few days so I can have posts written for you guys.

Jeff and Puck left Jeff's room and started walking toward the Sylvester Estate. Nick walked as fast as he could toward his family home. His mind was in a constant state of _Oh my god._ The whole walk home all Nick could think of was I kissed Jeff A mile from home, he felt Rachel calling for him. He ran the last mile, his face a mask of worry. He didn't notice Jeff and puck following a few miles behind. They saw him pause for a minute, then take off. Jeff looked at Puck, "I think something's going on with his sister."

Puck looked at him, "How do you know that?"

"Just the way Rachel acted when we left, seemed she has some issues."

Puck looked at his cousin thoughtfully, remembering. "Yeah, I think you're right. Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"OK, let's hurry up and follow them." Jeff said.

Nick ran into the house. He headed for the stairs, and the first thing he saw was his two sons running toward him, fear and tears on their faces. Nick heard them say, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"We didn't do anything, Daddy!"

"What's going on, babies?" Nick looked worried.

"Auntie Rachel is acting weird!"

"OK, Go downstairs. Stay in the kitchen, you hear me?" The twins nodded at their father and ran the rest of the way down. Nick ran up the stairs until he found his sister in bed, writhing in pain. Her back was arched, head thrown back. Nick whimpered. Suddenly he felt someone behind him, and saw Jeff, gun out and pointed at Rachel. Puck stood nearby, gun also ready. Nick grasped Jeff's gun hand and shook his head. They all heard Rachel scream in pain, and turned to look.

The three men watched in a mixture of shock and horror as a dark gray figure literally separated from Rachel's body. Nick felt bile rise in his throat. Jeff and Puck could only stare in a state of shock. The figure formed itself into someone nobody wanted to see again, Sebastian Smythe. He saw Jeff and Puck, and smirked. "Sterling, Puckerman. So nice to see you two again. Just looking at you two makes me homesick."

Jeff and Puck moved further into the room, staring at Sebastian. Puck's face was a mixture of worry and revulsion, Jeff was just open contempt. Nick was fear and worry about his sister. Jeff looked at Nick, then Puck. The three had a conversation with their eyes. Nick moved to stand next to Jeff, while the three watched Smythe stand up. Nick and Jeff stood where they were, Smythe and Puck started moving around the room in a circle. Puck was intent on checking Rachel. Nick started moving backwards toward Puck.

Sebastian looked at Nick, and clicked his tongue. Shaking his head, he tutted at him. Jeff's eyes were wide as he took in Sebastian. He quickly glanced at Nick then turned back, keeping his eye on the gray looking man. Nick and Puck both stopped and stared at Sebastian. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. Everyone could see they had turned silver. Nick was petrified but continued to move slowly toward his sister. Nick and Puck reached Rachel, who was whimpering on the bed. The three of them watched Jeff and Sebastian. Puck checked Rachel over as Nick held her hand.

Sebastian looked at Jeff, seeing the fear and shock in his eyes, "What's wrong, Sterling?"

Smirking at Jeff, he continued "Cat got your tongue?"

They continued to stare at each other, then suddenly Sebastian slid a hand into Jeff's chest, grabbing his heart. He squeezed and it brought Jeff down to his knees. Puck, Rachel and Nick gasped in shock. Nick stood up, ready to go help Jeff. But the look of fury and desperation in Jeff's face made Nick pause. Sebastian smirked at the room, thinking he had won.

Suddenly, Sebastian screamed in pain. He yanked his hand out of Jeff's chest, and backed up, holding his hand. His hand had been burned with a mark. When Sebastian looked at his hand, he saw a five point mark. Jeff collapsed, and his wallet fell out. It showed his star badge. He continued to pant and shot his head up to look at Sebastian. Seeing the mark on Sebastian's hand, he quickly looked toward his badge, and grabbed it. Sebastian walked toward Jeff, fury in his eyes. Jeff stared at him, then held out the badge. Looking into the badge, Sebastian saw his reflection and burst into a pile of dust.

Everyone calmed down somewhat. Jeff quickly left the room and ran outside. Puck held one of Rachel's hands, comforting her. He was shaken by all he had witnessed. Nick was standing next to Rachel's bed, holding her hand and shaking. Rachel looked at him, and let go of his hand. She pointed toward the stairs that Jeff had descended. Puck looked at them, "Someday... you will explain all this to me. Just not today."

Rachel laughed, "You probably wouldn't believe me, Puckerman."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: To the reviewers, Thank you for all your comments. Also thank you to the people who favorite or follow this story. I am grateful.

Now, here's the next installment of Sue's Curse. (crickets) Very funny, Fae. (cue laughter)

I know, I'm nuts. I was Born This Way.

In the arbor with the roses, Jeff sat. He watched the moon shine, his mind deep in his thoughts. Fear was evident in his eyes. Yet, he couldn't comprehend the vast majority of what he had seen that day. Up in Rachel's room, Rachel and Puck stared at each other. Nick stood nearby, still in a state of shock. But finally, Rachel heard him walk away. She looked over and saw him run down the stairs. She turned to Puck and smiled. "Thank you for coming, and trying to save me."

Puck smiled back, "Not a problem, Rachel."

Nick ran downstairs, searching for Jeff. He passed by the window overlooking the arbor and saw Jeff's profile. He walked out of the house toward where Jeff sat. Jeff heard him coming and started talking, "What was that, Nick? It was him, wasn't it?"

Nick looked at Jeff in the eye, determination and resignation warring in his face. "Yes."

"Is he gone, or what?"

Nick looked at him, and started shaking, "You took his spirit, but I took his life, Jeff. I'll tell you all you need to know. What I used, what I did, everything. I'll even tell you where he is buried."

Jeff stared at him in shock, _ This gorgeous man killed Smythe?_

He listened as Nick rambled on. Then stood up, walked over to where Nick was pacing and grabbed a hold of Nick's arms. "Hold on just a second, all right? This is not processing in my brain right now."

Jeff let Nick go and walked over to the cliff side. He looked over the ocean and spoke, "One step at a time. I took an oath to uphold the law."

Nick nodded at Jeff, listening.

"I came here to bring in the bad guy... because generally that's what I do. Then I come to find this bad guy is the worst human being on the planet. That shook me up."

"I'm sorry about your ex-fiancee, Jeff." Nick spoke softly.

Jeff nodded at him, a small smile on his face. "You asked me how many times I read your letter."

Nick nodded.

"I must have read it a thousand times, Nick. It was your letter that brought me here. It was you that brought a missing man back to his mother. My cousin works with a man who had run away from home at the age of ten. He spent years looking for his mother. Puck and I found her next door to your old house in Lima. I'm sure they would thank you if they knew. But I'm all mixed up about everything else." Jeff stared at Nick, who looked shocked.

Nick held back his tears. He couldn't believe one letter had reunited a family. But he also knew he had to speak. "The reason you're here and you don't know why, Jeff... is because I sent for you."

Nick had tears streaming down his face, and Jeff brushed a hand over his cheek, wiping them away as he listened. Nick explained about the spell he had cast when he was ten years old. Jeff was in shock as he listened. "I asked for qualities in a man that I knew couldn't possibly exist, but you do."

"So you're telling me what I'm feeling is one of your spells? That it's all a dream?"

"Yeah, basically. If you stay, I wouldn't know if it was because of the spell and you wouldn't know if it was because I didn't want to go to prison, Jeff."

Jeff stared at Nick, tears in his eyes. Then he smiled, "You know, Nick. All relationships have their problems."

Nick laughed, "Is this a relationship, Jeff?"

"I hope so." They looked at each other. Their smiles started to disappear, and sadness reappeared on their faces. Nick couldn't help but ask, "I'm right, aren't I? You don't know, do you?"

Jeff nodded at Nick, "Why don't you do what you do, and I do what I do. We'll see where we end up, okay?"

Nick gave Jeff a watery smile.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Frank Churchill and Ned Washington's _Baby Mine_ from the movie Dumbo. To answer Mimi's question, only I know and I am not revealing spoilers.

I started writing Chapter 19, then realized it was better for 20 so I'm rewriting those two. So today, you get this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Hugs!

Jeff and Puck walked back to their rooms. Jeff asked for Puck's company. He agreed. Once they got in the room, Puck was shocked to see his cousin's usual walls crumble. Jeff fell to his knees, sobbing. Puck knelt next to his cousin and held him as he cried. Once Jeff had calmed down, Puck looked at him. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded. Puck smiled, "Good thing, Cousin. We'll go back to Texas, regroup, finish this catastrophic case. Give Finn a big ole family reunion, then plot our way back to their hearts."

Jeff's head whipped up, "Their?"

"I'm in love with Rachel. Just like us, falling for a family of crazies."

Jeff burst into laughter. "At least We have good taste, cousin."

Puck smirked at Jeff. Jeff looked at him, "What are we going to do about the case, cuz? I don't want to make them suffer. I understand why they did what they did, and they did us a huge favor."

Jeff looked at Puck, confused.

"Rachel told me everything, so yeah. Still pisses me off he killed Thad, but what can we do?"

Jeff looked at Puck, thinking. "Hm, I don't wanna get them in trouble for doing something we know was self defense, but how are we going to help them?"

Jeff put his hands in his pocket, and felt Sebastian's ring. He smirked, which Puck saw. He took a hand out of his pocket and showed Puck the ring. Puck looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, cuz?"

Jeff only smirked at him. "Checkout in the morning, I'll call Carole."

Puck grinned and nodded, "Can we keep this from Finn? Surprise him?"

Jeff grinned back. "Sounds good, buddy."

Jeff took out his phone, and made some calls. Puck left to pack. Once all the calls were made, Jeff packed up, plans forming in his head.

Back at the estate, Rachel and Nick sat on the ground, arms around each other. They were crying for the loves they lost. Rachel looked at Nick. "Moonbeam, I think it's time we stopped crying and started living. Maybe we'll get our loves back someday."

Nick smiled at her, "OK Now I have to check on my blonds."

Rachel nodded. They got up and went into the house. Nick headed for the kitchen, Rachel for her room. Nick saw his sons, scared at the kitchen table. He moved to where they were, and enveloped each of them in a hug. "Why don't you two take your baths and get ready for bed? I'll make my grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner?"

The twins looked at their father and smiled. They hugged him before running upstairs. Nick went about preparing the food. The twins were back within half an hour, hair wet and in pajamas. Serving up the food, Nick sat with his sons and they ate. Rachel came in and took a seat. She took her food and ate with them. Nick noticed the twins were a little standoffish with their aunt, but chalked it up to what had happened earlier that day.

After dinner, Nick took his sons to their shared bedroom. He set them in their beds. Evan grabbed his father's hand, Ethan grabbed the other. Both boys, with pleading eyes, asked, "Can we get the Dumbo baby song? Please Daddy?"

Nick smiled at his sons and nodded. He sat on Ethan's bed, and kept both sons hands in his. Smiling at them, he started singing...

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_

Little one when you play  
Pay no heed to what they say  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine

If they knew all about you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine 

By the third verse, the twins eyes were drooping, by the time Nick finished they were fast asleep. Nick smiled at his sons and whispered _Protect these babies of ours, Quinn _over them. He went to the door, turned the light off and closed it. He went to his room and changed, then went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: If this makes you cry, I'm sorry. I'd give you a tissue, but I used them up writing this. All I can offer is virtual hugs.

Jeff and Puck woke up, got ready and loaded everything into the rental. Puck took the passenger seat and Jeff the driver. They slowly drove through the town and Jeff realized to get to the ferry, he had to pass the Sylvester Estate. He looked at Puck, who just realized the same thing. Both men became sombre as they slowly drove past. Jeff saw Nick and Rachel standing at the cliff. He looked at Puck, "One final goodbye?"

Puck nodded at Jeff. Jeff parked the car, and both men got out. Puck walked to the arbor, and said, "Fancy meeting y'all here."

Rachel turned around, saw him and ran into his arms. Nick also spun around, saw Puck and looked around. Jeff noticed the eyes light up when they met his own. He smiled at Nick. Nick walked over, "What are you doing here?"

"Saying Adieu. We're going back to Texas." Jeff replied. He saw the sadness enter Nick's eyes. He looked over and saw Rachel buried in Puck's chest. "Um, I think our family members are in love."

Nick looked over, and giggled. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Jeff put a finger on Nick's chin and turned his head so they were looking at each other, "Nick, this isn't goodbye. It's just See you later."

Nick nodded, his eyes watery. Jeff lifted Nick's chin and tenderly kissed him. Nick smiled at Jeff, "Say hi to my old neighbors for me? I miss them."

Jeff nodded at Nick. A cry of "Daddy!" was heard, and two blond tornadoes flew into Nick's side. Nick looked down and saw his sons. He laughed. "Hi Ethan, Evan. How was school?"

The twins shrugged, "Same old."

Nick nodded. Jeff raised an eyebrow. Nick held up a finger and asked his sons to go get their afternoon snacks. The twins nodded and went into the house. Nick watched them carefully. "They're having trouble in school. This whole town hates us. Kids call them witches."

"You had the same trouble, I assume?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded. Puck walked over with Rachel. "Hey cuz, we gotta go."

Jeff smirked at his cousin, then looked at the twins, "Why don't you two walk us to our car?"

Nick smiled at Jeff, and nodded. Rachel giggled. The four of them walked to the car. Rachel followed Puck to his side, while Nick and Jeff stood at the driver's door. Nick looked at Jeff, then wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, face buried in his chest. Jeff felt the tears soaking his shirt, and wrapped his arms around Nick. Nick moved to look up at Jeff, eyes shining with tears. Jeff smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later, Nick. Take care of yourself and your family, okay?"

Nick nodded. After another kiss, Nick stepped back. Jeff got into the driver's seat and closed the door. Nick saw his sister kiss Puck, then walk to stand next to him. He held out his arms, which Rachel buried herself into. They watched as the car drove away. Rachel wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm going to miss him."

"Me too, Star. Me too."

Rachel giggled. "I know you're not talking about Puck."

Nick laughed, "And I know you're not talking about Jeff."

They laughed as they held each other.

In the car, Jeff was constantly shifting his eyes from the road to the rear view mirror. He saw Nick and Rachel standing there watching them. He looked at Puck, who had a tear in his eye. "Gonna miss her, Noah?"

Puck nodded, "Don't tell me you're not going to miss him."

"I will. But We will be back, sooner or later. I'm not worried." Jeff looked into the rear view mirror and saw the twins laughing. "At least they have each other to lean on."

Puck nodded. The cousins smiled at each other. Both thinking they had each other as well.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been a month since Jeff and Puck left. Nick worked in his new store with Rachel, Tina and Lauren. The store was doing well. One day, Evan and Ethan were walking home from school. They were being followed by their classmates who were chanting, "Witch, Witch, you're a witch."

Neither twin liked that, but choose to ignore the other kids. They appeared outside the store. Everyone inside saw them pretend to argue, and make silly faces. The adults laughed at the kids. The twins turned around as the group of kids came closer. One boy looked at them, and snickered, "How is your wicked daddy doing?"

This set of another round of chanting, which made the twins glare at the kids. Rachel gasped as she watched. She looked at Nick and pointed. He saw, then heard the chanting. He growled in frustration and muttered, "You'd think after 300 years, they'd make up a better rhyme!"

Tina looked outside and groaned, "And the parents are coming, too. Great."

Nick ran outside and grabbed his sons. "Boys, relax."

The twins glared at the other children, "Daddy, they started it."

One of the parents, Santana, glared at Nick. "This is all your trouble making sons faults."

Nick groaned, "Ethan, Evan. In the shop, now!"

Evan yelled as he pointed at Santana's son, "I hate you all! I hope you get... chickenpox."

Nick grabbed Evan's hand and yelled, "Evan!"

Ethan smirked as the crowd hastily dispersed, frightened for their lives.

Nick took his sons into the store. He glared at both of them, "What is wrong with you two? We do not cast... or meddle in other peoples lives. This is not a game, boys."

Evan glared at his father, "NO! You don't cast. You probably couldn't even if you tried!"

He grabbed his brother's hand and they left. As they left, Nick heard Evan tell Ethan, "He has all this power and doesn't use it!"

Ethan looked back at his father and saw the tears, "I think you really hurt Daddy's feelings, Evan."

Evan kept walking without looking back. Nick looked at Rachel, who had wide eyes. "Great, No father of the year award for me! Yay!"

Tina smirked, "Hey, Do you really think you should get one?"

Nick nodded, "Some days yes, some days no. Just wish the relatives haven't filled their heads!"

Rachel snickered, "You know your boys love you. This is just a ripple in time."

Nick shrugged. "Why don't you go home, Star and take care of the kids? I'll finish up here."

Rachel nodded and left. Nick's happy facade crashed into depression. Tina noticed and ran to Nick, holding him. "You miss him, don't you Moon?"

Nick looked at her, "Every single day. It sucks, not hearing from him."

"He's what? A cop?"

"Texas Ranger, I believe." Nick winced.

"He's probably busy, Sweetie," Lauren spoke up, "Got all those bad guys to chase."

Nick shrugged. "Just sucks."

"You know, Nick. For a guy who is from Texas, he sure doesn't act like one. His cousin is more of one then he is." Lauren commented.

Nick smiled, "You noticed that too?"

Laughter followed Nick's words. The bell over the shop rang, and everyone got back to work.

AN: Shortest of chapters, but next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to post this so i can get to work on the next chapter, and not leave you guys hanging. And Mimi, this story is a LONG way from being done!


	21. Chapter 21

Let us go back to when Puck and Jeff left the island. Puck drove while Jeff made some calls. His first call was to the airport to arrange for five tickets to Texas, the second was a hotel for the three Hummels. Jeff would stay with Puck, knowing his cousin liked having him around. They arrived at Carole's house at 9am the next morning. Jeff had called them before he left the island and informed them he was on his way back, so they should be prepared to leave soon. They assured him it was fine. Burt had a partner who could take over his business while he was gone, Kurt was on break from school. Carole had let her boss know what was going on, so he was thrilled for her and gave her the time off she needed. By the time the cops reached their house, they were all sitting in the kitchen with mugs of coffee, waiting. When Jeff knocked, Kurt came running. He opened the door and greeted the two warmly. He led them to the kitchen and got them coffee. The five sat around talking. Jeff spoke up, "We have a flight tomorrow morning at 8am. I thought we'd all get hotel rooms in Columbus tonight, so we don't have to make the drive in the morning."

Everyone agreed with that, and Jeff called a hotel near the airport to set it up. The hotel only had two rooms, so it was decided the family would take one room, and the cousins the other. Jeff suggested they leave now, check into the hotel and relax before their flight in the morning. After getting everyone's agreement, the family went and packed their bags to go. The five of them were soon on the road to Columbus. After dropping everyone off at the hotel and checking in, Jeff went to the rental car counter to drop off the car and pay for it. He wasn't surprised to find the bill was high, but he knew he'd be reimbursed by his boss. He went back to the hotel, only a block away. He had suggested they meet for lunch which they did. After a lively lunch, in which Puck had proclaimed, "My god, how did a woman like you raise a kid like Finn?"

Carole laughed at Puck, and reminded him she only had Finn for ten years. Puck nodded at her. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, and spending time together. After they had a good dinner, they all went to bed. The next morning was spent getting ready, checking out of the hotel, heading to the airport and checking in. Soon, they were on a flight back to Texas. Later that day, they touched down and a car was outside, waiting for them. It was one of Jeff's. Jeff smiled at everyone, "Sorry, my boss must have sent it. Let's get everyone situated and then we'll gang up on Finn."

Carole smiled at Jeff, "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this reunion."

Jeff smiled back, "No problem, Ma'am. Err I mean Carole. Sorry, my manners tend to take over."

Carole smiled at him. They soon got to the hotel and got the family set up. Puck had called Finn and let him know he was back and would be in town soon. He said nothing about Carole and the family being there. Once everyone was situated, Puck and Jeff went to the station and checked in. Apparently nothing much had happened, other than Old Lady Karofsky running off with the mayor. This caused a raised eyebrow from Puck and a laugh from Jeff. "I'm so glad I don't live here. That's weird."

"Yeah, the mayor's wife must be angry as a hornet. But at least David didn't let his mother take anything, including money." Puck replied, checking the report. Finn shrugged. "Oh, Welcome back, Puckerman. Nice to have a normal person around here."

"Mercy ain't normal?" Puck asked. Finn looked around and whispered, "She's driving me insane!"

Puck laughed. Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Thought you two were..."

Finn nodded, "It's a complicated relationship."

Jeff shrugged. "Okay. Now, are you free tonight, Finn?"

Finn nodded. Puck smiled, "We're taking you out to dinner, as a thank you for letting me go to Ohio."

Finn smiled, "Thank you for finding my mom, guys. I really appreciate it. We've been talking a lot more. I miss her."

Puck nodded and gave Finn a bro hug. Jeff repeated the gesture. "Be ready at 6, alright?"

Finn nodded. Jeff checked his watch and saw it was 4 pm. He groaned, "OK, I'm heading to Puck's house. I need a shower. See you in a couple hours, boys."

Puck nodded. Finn saluted. Jeff smirked and left. Puck looked at Finn, and sighed. Finn looked at him, and laughed. "Oh my god, Puckerman's in love!"

Puck smiled and nodded, "Found her in Ohio, of all places!"

"From what I saw of Jeff, seems he is too."

Puck nodded again. Finn raised an eyebrow. Puck looked at him, "We fell for a pair of twins, brother and sister. Oh lord, this is gonna be insane."

Finn smiled, "Hey, You're talking to me, I've loved Mercy for a long time, remember?"

Puck shrugged, "Yeah. We got anything pressing? I wanna get outta here by 6."

Finn shook his head, "Mercy is working 5 to 9 tonight, then she claims she's gonna relax a few days before she heads back."

Puck raised an eyebrow. Finn had a lost look on his face. Puck sat in the chair next to Finn's desk, "OK Finn, Do you love the girl?"

A nod. Puck continued, "Do you wanna marry the girl?"

Another nod. "What's stopping ya?"

"I'm scared, Puckerman. Scared that I'll screw it up like I did, leaving mom."

Puck saw Mercy hiding in a corner behind Finn, listening. "Finn, that shouldn't affect the rest of your life."

Finn nodded, "But I'm scared, Puck. I love Mercy with all my heart, and I don't wanna break hers like I did my mothers. I didn't mean to run away, I was angry. God, this is so damn hard."

"Life sucks, Finny boy. You just gotta keep breathing and hoping for the best." Puck looked at him. He saw Mercy smile at him and nod. She mouthed _Don't tell him I heard. _Finn dropped his head onto the desk and Puck sent her a quick nod. She disappeared into the locker room quietly. Finn raised his head and looked at the clock. He noticed their whole conversation had taken a good 50 minutes. He looked at Puck. "Mercy should be here in 10. Go freshen up, I can still smell the airplane ride on ya."

Puck smirked and left Finn to brood. He left the building and went home. After freshening up, he and Jeff drove to the hotel, picked up the family and took them to the local restaurant. They were led to a private room. Puck asked for silence and got it. He called Finn and told him where to meet them. Finn agreed and hung up. Puck looked around, "OK, This family reunion is gonna be insane! He doesn't know jack."

Jeff smirked. "You like surprising Finn?"

Puck looked at him, "Yeah. Boy needs a good surprise today."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. Puck looked at him and mouthed _Mercy._ Jeff got it and clammed up. Puck heard Finn's voice in the main area and left the room to get him. Jeff smiled at Carole, "Don't worry, it will work out."

She gave him a watery smile. Everyone jumped as the door opened, and Puck came in, followed by Finn. Carole looked at her son for the first time and gasped. Finn saw her, surprise on his face.

"Mom?" Finn asked, voice breaking.

Carole stood up and ran into her son's arms. Kurt and Burt watched, Kurt's eyes wide at the height of his step-brother. Burt smiling at his wife's lack of courtesy. Finn just wrapped his arms around his mother and both of them cried. What followed was a big catch up with his family. Finn was surprised to hear he had a step-brother and father, But he took it well in hand. It didn't bother him that Kurt was gay. He actually thought it was awesome. In turn, Finn explained his life since he left his mother. Carole smiled as she listened to her son. Jeff and Puck looked at each other and smiled. Jeff looked at everyone. "OK, Let's order some food. Why don't you all check the menu and give me orders, I'll get someone to feed us."

Everyone soon had orders written. The way Kurt and Burt argued over what Burt could have made everyone laugh. Puck looked at Burt, and smiled. "Kurt, the ladies here are very health conscious. They're the reason I'm in such fine shape. They only make the healthiest food in town. I swear, I haven't seen a pan of grease or oil in all the time I've eaten here. They won't even use regular bacon! Just Turkey Bacon! The shame!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck, "But Turkey bacon is so good, Puck."

Puck glared at Kurt, "It's fake bacon."

Kurt shrugged, "Your loss, Noah."

Puck peered at him, "Very few people get to call me Noah, but I like you so. Besides, Finn's family, so y'all are now family too."

Kurt smiled at him, "Thank you, Noah."

Carole and Burt heard what Noah said and smiled at him. He nodded to them.

After that night, Finn was a rare sight at the office. Mercedes looked at Puck one day and asked why. Puck looked at Jeff standing nearby who nodded and then looked at her, "Sit down, Mercy."

When she did, he started by asking her if she remembered Finn talking about his mom. She nodded. Puck and Jeff both smiled at her. Mercedes stared at them, "You found his mom?"

Puck nodded. "In Ohio."

Mercedes smiled at him, "I hope it gives him the closure he needs, Puck. You bet your ass I wanna marry that boy, but I want him to get over his issues first. I know you look at Finn like a brother, so I wanna make my intentions clear, Puckerman."

Puck smiled at her and stood up. Taking her hand, he pulled her into a hug. "It would please me to the end of the world, Mercy, to call you sister."

She laughed and squeezed him. "You ought get your girl, Puckerman. I heard what you said about Ohio. Kinda reminds me of that song."

"What song?"

_There's somethin', somethin' about this place__  
__Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face__  
__Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy__  
__Yeah somethin' about__  
__Baby you and I_

Mercedes looked at Puck. "Of course, I'd change Nebraska to Texas."

Puck smirked at her. "And we both know Jeff and I would change it to Ohio. And I would have to change the gender."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks, Noah. You're a good brother."

Noah shrugged, "I gotta protect my family. And I consider you and Finn family."

Jeff looked at Mercedes, "And any family of Noah's is family of mine. Have to be, we're blood."

Mercedes gave Jeff a hug and smiled.

AN: _You and I _by Lady Gaga, obviously. Thus ends the Finn ministory. I may write another story focusing on Finn/Mercedes. While I do love Finchel, for this story it wouldn't work for obvious reasons. Can I just say I love Mimi. Such sweet encouragement :)


	22. Chapter 22

AN:This continues where Chapter 20 left off, In case anyone gets confused. Basically, go back to the beginning where I split between Puck/Jeff and Nick/Rachel. That's what is going on.. :) The next few chapters will be Nick/Rachel. But Puck and Jeff will be back.

Nick woke up the next morning, feeling like a black cloud hung over his head. He had a feeling today would be a bad day. He was proven right as everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Rachel was sick in bed. The twins were clinging to him more than usual. He missed Jeff. He decided to try to make the day better. He made the twins their favorite breakfast, and sent them off to school. He took a cup of herbal tea to his sister and told her he would be at work if she needed him. She only nodded. The rest of the day just sucked, even with Nick trying to make it better.

After he finished at work, Nick slowly walked home. He was feeling sad and depressed. He entered the house and saw Rachel standing in the door frame to the kitchen. He walked over to her and slid his arms around her, needing comfort. Rachel wrapped her arms around him. A flash of silver went through her eyes, and she grinned slyly. She whispered in his ear with a voice that he knew wasn't hers, "I'm feeling very into twins right now."

Nick gasped. He knew that voice, Sebastian. He felt a tongue lick upside his cheek and shuddered in revulsion. He stepped out of the embrace and turned around. He took a few steps forward, heard Evan ask for cocoa. He ignored his son and with a scream, spun around and slapped Rachel. She spun into a bookshelf nearby and fell to the floor. The items on the shelves fell on Rachel. Evan and Ethan gasped as they watched their father hit their aunt. The front door opened as Nick put up his fists and said, "Come On!"

Will and Shannon walked in. Shannon saw Rachel on the floor and Nick's stance. "Oh dear."

Will looked at her, "Seems we've not arrived in the nick of time."

"I see our instincts are getting rusty, Brother."

"What happened, Nicholas?"

Nick started explaining.

_It started the night they received the phone call from Rachel, just before the solstice celebration that Will and Shannon were set to host. Once Nick had gotten the information on where Rachel was, he had left the island, after making sure Will and Shannon could watch his sons. He got to Columbus and was on the first flight to Northern Texas. He found Rachel in a motel just 5 blocks from the airport. They talked about what had been going on. Apparently, Rachel and Sebastian had been driving for weeks, in zig zag lines. Rachel didn't know why or where they were headed. Nick and Rachel had packed to get ready to leave and were about to take a cab to the airport when Rachel saw blood on the moon, and remembered her Tiger's eye necklace Nick had given her. _

_ She couldn't find it and swore it was a lucky charm. They searched for it in bags, but it wasn't there. Rachel ran to Sebastian's car and found it on the rear view mirror. She was putting it on when Sebastian suddenly grabbed her and held her in the backseat. Nick came looking for her, "Rachel, I'm sure it's in the bag."_

_ Sebastian looked at Nick, holding a gun to Rachel's neck."You drive."_

_So Nick drove north, without Sebastian figuring. They talked while driving._

_ Sebastian had been drinking Cuevro the whole time. This made Nick nervous, but he hid it and kept driving. Sebastian had offered Nick a drink but Nick ignored him. As the twins listened, Sebastian started talking about some author, making him sound better than he really was and while he talked, he took his lighter and heated up a ring on his hand. It had a warbler on it. While Sebastian talked, Nick and Rachel locked eyes. Rachel mouthed "The belladonna is in my bag."_

_ Nick gave her a small smile and slid a hand into her bag, finding the small bottle. He hid it in __his lap. They listened to Sebastian talk about branding. To them, it sounded like he had lost his mind. All hell broke loose when Sebastian tried to brand Rachel with the warbler ring. Nick had stopped paying attention to the road and started yelling and hitting Sebastian. Sebastian yelled for him to pay attention to the road, so Nick took the bottle of Cuevro, yelled at Sebastian and drank a sip to calm his nerves. He then took the entire bottle of belladonna and dumped it into the alcohol. _

_ Sebastian said to them, "I'm feeling VERY into twins right now."_

_ Nick wanted to puke. Rachel turned white. But Nick had a small smirk on his face. He gave the bottle back to Sebastian who drank it. Over a period of an hour, he drank the whole bottle. At 2am, they stopped near a desert, and Sebastian got out of the car to relieve himself. Nick and Rachel waited in the car, both nervous. They could hear Sebastian singing, but couldn't make out the words._

_ "He should have passed out by now, Moon." Rachel looked worried._

_ They looked around and she spoke up again, "You didn't give him enough!"_

_ "I gave him plenty, Star." Nick sighed in frustration. He saw Sebastian coming back. "Shh, He's coming."_

_ Rachel looked around and saw Sebastian coming back. He entered the car, and went back to sitting next to Rachel. Rachel started declaring her love (lying through her teeth) and Sebastian looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, my love."_

_ He started choking her, and Nick heard her whimper. He turned around to see and started hitting Sebastian. It turned into a Sebastian sandwich. Rachel was laying on the seat, Sebastian on top of her, and Nick hitting him while on top of him. It went on for awhile until Sebastian stopped moving. Rachel hit Nick's arm, "Moonbeam, he's out. He's passed out."_

_ Nick stopped hitting and lifted Sebastian up. Rachel looked at him and yelled, "Oh my god!" _

_ Sebastian's face was blank, his eyes open and tongue hanging out. They moved so that he was on his back in the back of the car, and Rachel was trying to give him CPR. She asked Nick how much he had put in the bottle, Nick said he had no clue, Sebastian was trying to kill her. _

After this, Nick explained about using the spell to bring Sebastian back, and everything that had happened up until the older twins had returned. After an hour, the story was over. Nick sat on a worn loveseat, across from him, in an antique chair was Rachel. She was tied to the chair with rope around her wrists, ankles and waist. Shannon was crouched next to Rachel, looking at her. Will stood over her, his eyes fiery. Nick groaned out loud, "He's squatting inside her like a toad."

The older twins agreed with him. Will looked at his nephew, "This is what comes from dabbling, Moonbeam. You can't practice the craft while you look down your nose at it. I have told you this all your life."

"I know, Uncle. I'm sorry." Nick looked at his uncle with fear in his eyes. "Tell me what you guys want me to do, and I'll do it. I just want Star back."

Will nodded, "Us too, babe. Us too."

Shannon smirked at him, "We must banish him."

Will agreed, "Force his spirit back to the grave."

"We need a full coven."

"Nine people."

"Twelve's better." Shannon looked at her nephew and gave him a wide eyed smile, "Do you have any friends?"

Nick looked at them and smiled. "I've got an idea."

AN: OK loves, Originally, I didn't even plan the flashback, but when I saw the chapter without the flashback, I felt it was too short. Come on, 547 words? Too Short and Boring! So, you get a flashback. Besides, I had to add this to the story! We do want to know how Sebastian was killed in the first place, right?


	23. Chapter 23

AN: For this chapter, while Sebastian is in possession of Rachel's body, I will be calling them Sebchel and will be using female, for obvious reasons. I know the Ship name is Smytheberry, but I can't use it, in case you haven't noticed. Had to write this AN so nobody will think I am adding a new character.

Nick looked at his relatives. "I'm going to make some calls. Kids, help the greats, OK? Start setting up, I'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded at him, except Sebchel. In the living room, Will and Evan were taking down picture frames, moving breakables to another room. Shannon and Ethan took down all the pieces on the mantel. They put up candlesticks and candles. The twins were told to move Sebchel to the living room. So they ran to where she was and moved her chair to the area pointed out by Will. As they moved her, frogs were hopping out the back of the chair. Ethan gagged, Evan wrinkled his nose in disgust. Will handed them a large trash can and told them to put the frogs in the can and take it outside. So the twins spent awhile collecting frogs and putting them in the can.

Nick was in the kitchen, making phone calls. His first call had been to his employees, asking them for help and coming out as a witch. Tina was ecstatic, "It's about time, Nick!"

Lauren was smiling, "What a fabulous affirmation! I'll be there in ten minutes, Moonbeam!"

Nick asked the girls to get others involved and for everyone to bring a broom. They agreed. He told them he had one more call to make. He dialed a number he hasn't used in a few years. The phone was picked up within seconds of him calling. "You've reached the Montgomery-Thompson residence. Wes speaking."

"Hi Wes."

"Nick! It's been a while!"

"Yeah. David there with you?"

A new voice spoke up, "When am I ever not?"

"Guys, I need your help," Nick said, "It's Rachel."

Wes spoke up, "What has she done now?"

Nick told them the whole story of Rachel and Sebastian. David cried over the loss of human life due to Sebastian. When they heard the name Thad, both men gasped in shock. David spoke up, "Thad? He was a good friend of mine in college. You know what, Nicky? We'll be there. That slime ball!"

Nick smiled. "I love you guys, thank you. Oh, and bring a broom!"

"Love you too, Nicky. We will! See you soon."

Nick smiled and hung up the phone. A second later, he received a call from Tina. She informed him that she had gotten Trent, Mike and Santana to help. Nick was surprised by Santana, but thankful Tina was able to round up so many. He told her he had gotten Wes and David. She told him she had tried calling them but their line was tied up. She now understood why.

Nick thanked her again and hung up. He went to the living room and looked around. "OK, We're going to have a full house soon. I even got the Wevid machine to help."

Will smiled. "I love the Wevid machine."

Nick smirked at his uncle. "OK, let's finish up here. We don't have a lot of time."

He spotted his sons at the mantel, lighting candles. He smirked and walked over to them. He blew at a candle, and it lit up. The twins stared at their father in surprise. He gave them a smirk. "I'll teach you two later."

The twins smiled at him and since he was between them, they simultaneously kissed his cheeks. He pulled his sons near and hugged them.

The twins went, grabbed the trash can of frogs and ran outside. They had just dumped the frogs outside the gate when they saw headlights coming toward the house. Evan shouted, "They are here!"

The young blond twins ran to greet the guests. They were enthusiastic to see Tina, Mike and Lauren. Pulling Tina, they took them to the kitchen, where Shannon was stirring a pot and Will was working on items. Everyone was put to work. More people arrived, just as Nick came into the kitchen. "Almost ready, Aunt Shannon. Hey everyone, welcome."

Nick got pulled into hugs by Wes and David. He smiled at them. Suddenly he turned around and saw Santana standing there. She looked at him, "I've always wanted to see the inside of your house."

Nick smiled at her, "Welcome, Santana. Thank you for helping."

Wes and David walked over to Shannon, "Need help, Auntie?"

She smiled at them, "Why don't you stir, David?"

He started stirring, and caught a whiff of the potion. "What the hell is this?"

"A potion that's good for the pores, and sealing his nasty spirit back into the grave!" Will chirped. Everyone laughed.

Nick looked around, "Is it ready?"

Will nodded at Nick. Shannon let out a "Hell YA!"


	24. Chapter 24

AN: OHH The Drama Chapter! I'll keep it to this chapter, just because I want the next one to be Jeff/Puck. I miss them. If you scare easily, please wait for the next chapter. This is your warning. I don't wanna be the cause of nightmares or worse. Love to all! Oh yeah, I blocked out curse words, because I am a nice writer.

Everyone was told to make their way to the living room. Tina and Lauren got there first and saw Sebchel writhing on the floor, surrounded by brooms. Shannon spoke up, "All right, everyone. Pick a broom. Form a circle."

They slowly made their way around, surprise and shock evident on their faces. Tina had to lean against a wall and whimper, her resolve failing. Mike went and wrapped an arm around her. Lauren watched Sebchel and muttered "Holy S***."

Wes and David came in, saw the mess on the floor and resolutely walked toward their brooms. Santana was in a state of shock but spoke up, "I've been strung out by a guy before, but this..."

Nick smiled at her, "Most of us have, Santana. This is just an extreme none of us want to deal with."

Santana nodded at him and smiled. Nick looked around, "Grab your broom, keep it in place."

Will smiled at his nephew as the circle formed. Ethan and Evan walked in, faces a mask of indifference. They didn't want to show emotion around their possessed Aunt, even though they were scared out of their mind. Nick saw his sons and smiled at them. Soon, the whole crowd was circling the brooms. Shannon looked around, saw everyone was in place. She calmly asked, "Would everyone please pick up their brooms?"

The group complied. Nick was surprised to see that his sons joined the circle side by side. He looked at Will, who noticed and nodded at Nick. The two men had a conversation with their eyes. Will asked, "Ethan, will you stand next to me?"

Ethan complied. Which meant Evan stood between his father and his aunt. Evan looked at his father in confusion. Nick leaned over to whisper in his ear, "We want to protect you two. If you're together, we have to make a choice of who to save. None of us want to make that choice, baby. So Will will take care of Ethan, and you have me and Shanny."

Evan smiled at his father, "Makes sense, Daddy."

Nick looked at Ethan, who smiled and nodded at him. He knew his uncle had told him the same thing. Nick saw that Wes was standing on Ethan's other side. Wes nodded at Nick, mouthing _I'll help with Ethan. _Nick smiled at him in thanks. Ethan looked at Wes who smiled at him. Somehow, Ethan knew he was okay.

Shannon spoke again, "Hold them at Staff's length," she pointed for Evan who grinned, "handle to brush. Remember that as we go forth it is only with our hearts beating as one.. that we can save the life of this child."

The youngest twins grinned as they listened. They knew the Greats saw anyone younger than them as children. The group carefully lifted the broom circle as they watched Sebchel writhe. Everyone was scared but they knew this was for the best.

Will closed his eyes and started chanting in a foreign language. Soon, Shannon, Nick, and the youngest twins joined him. They were soon followed by Wes, David and Tina.

Santana looked at Trent, "Are we supposed to say this?"

Trent looked at Will, who nodded. He started chanting, and Santana followed. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of chanting. The walls began to shake with the force, the candles flickered. Floorboards shook, the chandelier rattled. In the middle, Sebchel was thrashing with the force of the spell. Started out on her stomach, arms and legs flailing, then she was on her back. She flipped her head from side to side, and pounded the floor with her fists. Nick watched his sister, and soon became alarmed. He tried to stop the chanting, but it continued. He watched his sister, and called to her, "Rachel, come back. You have to fight him."

Sebchel got on her hands and knees and glared at Nick with contempt. "Fight this, B****."

She tried to run to where Nick stood, but the force of the brooms held her in, and sent everyone reeling backwards. Will and Wes had grabbed Ethan and put him between them, holding him. Shannon had done the same with Evan, holding him to her. David had moved to Evan's other side when Nick left the circle, so he helped Shannon protect Evan. He had heard what Nick said, and saw his husband's words. So he took it on himself to help.

Everyone was thrown backward, onto couches or mattresses that had been set up for that purpose. Nick quickly stood up, and looked around for his sons. He saw they were alright and whispered a thank you to David. He walked over to one side of the circle. He laid next to a broom, his eyes focused on Sebchel. "Star, it's okay. I love you."

Will and Shannon made eye contact. They exchanged worried looks. Everyone sat around, watching Nick and Sebchel. Nick kept saying, "Stay with me, Star. Please."

They heard Rachel's voice as she spoke, "Please, Just let him take me. He only wants me."

Most of the room was crying as they listened to her. Her pain was visible for everyone to see, and they worried for her. After what seemed like hours, but was only thirty minutes. Nick looked around and got an idea. He stood up, "OK, Wait. I got it, Everyone get back into the circle."

Nick ran to the kitchen, and reappeared moments later. They saw a bottle of Cuevro and a knife. Nick sat next to one of the brooms, hiding the knife behind his hip where Sebchel wouldn't see it. He whispered his plan to Will, who nodded. Will moved to the bristles of a broom and slowly moved it. Nick opened the bottle and drank from it. He then brought it close to her nose. She could smell the liquor, and slowly woke up to look at him. "Hey Sebby, I got a worm with your name on it."

Eyes flew to Nick's, he saw the hint of silver in them. "You thirsty, Sebby? Is this what you want?"

Nick held out the bottle toward Sebchel, then drank some of the liquid. Sebchel slowly sat up, looking around her and watching everyone. Seeing the liquor, a feral grin broke on her face. She watched the bottle as Nick swirled it.

Nick looked at him, no emotion on his face. "Well, This... you can't have."

Sebchel's face turned into one of rage, and he lunged for Nick. Wes, David, and Will managed to hold her back, and Will held out her arm, giving Nick her hand. He grabbed the knife, cut a strip in his hand, then on Rachel's hand and grabbed her hand, chanting, "My blood, Your blood, Our blood."

Shannon yelled, "Sue's blood! NOW! Push Him in."

Wes and David pushed Nick into Rachel's embrace in the circle. An overview of this same vow shone above the circle, made at 18 years old. Then Sue's face came up, a mask of relief and love for her family. As this went on, the coven started grasping hands, forming a circle. Sue blew a kiss to them. A cloud of gray dust floated off Rachel and into the air above the circle. A light shone on the circle, and they felt lighter than air. Rachel shook with the force of Sebastian's removal, then she looked at Nick. Her eyes were the same eyes Nick grew up with, she had one of her Rachel smiles in place. Nick smiled at her, "You OK, Star?"

Rachel smiled at Nick and nodded. Around them, the group hugged and laughed. Evan looked up to the ceiling and gasped. He yelled, "Heads up, Daddy and Auntie."

They looked up and saw the gray cloud. They ran for opposite sides of the room. Everyone watched as Sebastian's ghost floated around and then fell down to the broom circle. As he fell, Will said "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."

Santana watched it all, and spoke thoughtfully, "I wonder if that would work on my ex-husband."

Wes smirked, and looked around. "Well, Witches. Let's clean house."

Everyone laughed and grabbed a broom. They swept the ashes out to the arbor, where Sebastian was buried. Wes and David grabbed the pot from the stove with oven mitts. They followed the rest. Once everyone had swept the ashes to Sebastian's grave, Nick and Rachel look the pot from Wes and David, and threw it on the grave. Everyone smiled and cheered. Will suggested a party to celebrate. Everyone agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Why do I feel like Gollum chanting "My precious." Yes, Reviewers, The Niff train will course through soon. Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile. Here's the final Puff (Puck/Jeff) chapter, the rest will be Either Nick/Rachel or everyone together. But I have a few surprises in this chapter. No bad ones, though. Hugs to everyone who loves this story. And never assume I'm done until you see the complete tag on the story. I think Mimi learned that lesson :)

Jeff looked at Puck, a smile gracing his features. He had a laptop open and was composing a letter to Nick. Puck saw the smile, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, cousin?"

Jeff smirked at him, "Remember that fire last week?"

Puck nodded. Jeff kept talking, "Well, I kinda put Smythe's ring in there when nobody was looking. So they think Smythe died in that fire."

Puck looked at Jeff, "So you basically planted it?"

Jeff nodded, "You know what they did to him."

Puck nodded his head, "They basically poisoned him in self defense because he tried to kill Rachel. Then they brought him back and killed him again because he tried again."

Puck looked at his cousin, "Let me guess, you want to protect them because we're in love with them."

"Only part of it, Puck. I do believe they did a good thing and Nick was in shock when he heard about Thad. But I saw a glint in his eye. I believe he was also trying to protect me."

"Protect you? Why?"

"Have you noticed how Smythe seemed a little interested in me?"

Puck sniggered and nodded. "Yeah, I wondered about that. He's never been that focused on someone, seemed like he enjoyed you chasing after him."

Jeff nodded. Puck continued, "Thad may have given Smythe a reason to keep you chasing him. But why haven't you gone back to Ohio yet, cousin?"

Jeff looked at him, "I'm waiting for Nick to call me back. I know he'll let me know when he's ready, Puck."

Puck smiled at him, "And when you get that call, let me know. I'll know Star is ready too."

Jeff nodded and went back to writing. He soon finished and printed off the letter, then put it in a Fed ex with the warbler ring. Puck raised an eyebrow, and Jeff just grinned at him. Puck grinned back. The envelope was sealed and the men left the house. Puck went to the station, while Jeff went to the Fed ex office to mail the letter. Once Jeff was done, he went to the station. The two men worked for the day, and after a week, they fell into a routine.

One day, Jeff was out doing rounds. He was done in a matter of hours and drove to the station. When he got there, He saw Puck looking shocked. He looked around and saw Finn at his desk, with Mercedes in his lap. The two had obviously been making out. Nearby stood Carole, Burt and Kurt. They were grinning. Jeff could only raise an eyebrow. Mercedes saw him, and smiled. Burt spoke up, "Those two are getting married. He just proposed."

Jeff smiled at them. "Congratulations, guys."

They both smiled and thanked him. Puck peered at them, "Am I losing someone or gaining someone?"

Mercedes looked at him, "Well Sheriff, that depends."

Puck looked at her, "On what, Mercy?"

"Can you put up with me?"

"Baby, Been doing that for years. How can I not?"

She grinned at him, "I've been hoping you'd say that, Puck."

"Just be good to my boy, and make sure he's good to you, Mercy. Or the three of us will be wrestling like pigs in a trough."

Mercedes smirked at him. Finn laughed outright. The rest just shook their heads. Kurt was extremely confused. Jeff saw Kurt's face, "Kurt... It's Texas talk.. you'd never get it."

Kurt nodded in confusion, "I'm learning that. God, I miss New York."

Jeff peered at him, "New York? Wow.. and why were you in Ohio?"

"Born and raised in Ohio, Jeff. Moved to New York because I go to school at Parsons."

"Ah. Good school." Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Got a cousin there. He loves it there."

Kurt's eyebrow went up even further, "And who would this cousin be?"

Jeff's phone rang. Jeff answered it, "Hello?...Hey cousin... Yeah... What?... Missing classmate...Who?...Ahh... He's with me right now... Due back a week ago?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "You don't say?... If he doesn't show up when?... By next week?... Will fail the course..."

As Kurt listened to Jeff's conversation.. he got more and more panicked. His parents looked at him in surprise. Jeff kept talking, "OK. He's listening to me... Yeah, I'll be sure he gets there on time... Oh, Really?...You have got to be kidding me... Oh, Finn's getting married... Yeah, Mercy... Will do... Call ya next week?... Yeah... Love you too, B. Bye."

Jeff hung up the phone, then made another call. When that call was done, he looked at Kurt. "Pack up. I've got a ticket back to New York for you tonight. You're so lucky my cousin warned us."

"Your cousin is B.? As in Blaine?"

"Yeah." Jeff said. Puck chimed in, "How's our baby boy?"

Jeff laughed, "Freaking out because this guy ain't there, but good. Says he loves us and will see us in a few months."

Puck smirked at Jeff. Kurt looked at the two of them, "Just how many freaking cousins do you two have?"

Jeff started counting in his head. "About 200. Give or take fifty."

Kurt shook his head, "Your family has been real busy."

"OK, let's get Kurt to New York. Carole and Burt, you guys have tickets back to Ohio?"

Carole nodded at Jeff. Jeff told Kurt to get in his car and he'd take him to the airport. The two men left. Mercedes looked at Puck and cocked her head to his office. He nodded. She kissed her fiancee and went into Puck's office. Puck followed her and closed the door. Carole walked over to her son and smiled, "I'm glad, Finn, that you have a good life here. Burt and I were talking about it the last few days. We're considering moving down here so you and I can be closer. How would you feel about that?"

Finn looked at his mother, and then Burt. "I'd love it, but what about Kurt?"

Burt smiled, "He's going to stay in New York. He wants to keep our house. Since it's already paid off, and we've got money in savings, all I gotta do is sell the shop but that's easy."

"Shop?" Finn asked.

"I own a Tire and Lube shop."

"You know, we had one here until Old man Karofsky died. The son is trying to sell it. I can get you in touch with him if you want to keep doing that." Finn suggested. Burt had the biggest smile on his face, "That would be great, son."

Finn smiled. Puck and Mercedes came out of the office. Puck looked around, "How's it going here?"

The smiles on Burt, Finn and Carole's faces told him a lot was good. They sat around chatting for a while. Jeff came back 2 hours later. "OK, Kurt's off to New York."

Burt thanked him for his help. Jeff shrugged, "Least I can do for the family that helped me crack a very tough case."

A week later, All the cops were sitting around the station when Jeff felt a tug on his heart. He went to the nearest window and saw a single maple leaf float down. "It's time, Puck."

Puck looked at him, "He is calling?"

Jeff nodded. Everyone else looked confused. Then Mercedes got it. "Your man wants you?"

Jeff smiled at her. She nodded, "Go to him. Puck, go to her. And remember my offer."

Puck nodded and pulled out his phone.

AN: Can anybody guess what Mercedes offer is? And yes, I'm surprised the Puff cousins have a LOT of cousins.. including Blaine. That I did NOT expect to write!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: This is pure SAP in some points... IE Ethan and Evan... I swear those two are romantics! And I want you to know.. this happens at the same time as the last chapter.. think of it as parallel events. Love to my reviewers.

It's been two weeks since they rid themselves of Sebastian once and for all. Rachel had recovered from the possession with just the memories. Nick had made sure everyone who helped got thank you gifts from his store. Wes and David were a steady presence in the Sylvester home since that day. The problems that Ethan and Evan had in school had lessened once everyone knew what had happened that night. So the whole family had gained many friends in the town. One day, Nick was near the arbor, burning the rose bushes that Sebastian had left behind in a bonfire. Rachel was at the gate, accepting an envelope from the Fed ex guy. She walked over to the arbor and called out to Nick, "Moonbeam, There's something for you. From Texas."

Nick looked up at his sister, her blue sundress flying in the wind. He wiped his hands on his blue jeans and walked over to the steps she stood near. He took the envelope and sat down. Tearing it open, he felt a ring fall out. He looked at it and handed it to Rachel. She looked at it, shrugged and threw it into the bonfire nearby.

Nick started reading the letter out loud. "Dear Mr. Sylvester.. After further investigations., Office hereby concluded Sebastian Smythe's cause of death was accidental. Jewelry in ashes of structure provided positive identification. Sincerely, Jeffery Sterling, Texas Ranger."

Nick looked at Rachel in confusion. She had a similar look on her face. Nick started looking through the envelope. Rachel smiled, "I don't think you'll find him in that envelope, Nicky."

Nick looked at her, grinning. "What would you do, Star?"

"What wouldn't I do, Moonbeam, for the right man?"

Nick looked at her, and smirked. "Guess we've got work to do."

She snickered, "Yep. We got a pair of cops to woo."

They laughed as they got up and went into the house. Rachel went to find the greats. Nick sat at the table. Soon, Everyone in the house was sitting at the table. Nick looked at his sons, "Evan, Ethan. I know you miss your mom. And I want you both to know I do love her very much. However, I fell in love with someone."

Ethan looked at his father, "You mean the cop, Jeff?"

Nick nodded.

Evan smiled, "We love him too, Daddy. He's an awesome guy."

Nick looked at his sons, "So you guys don't mind if I am with him?"

They shook their heads. "We've seen you guys kiss. We talked to the greats about it, and we understand. Besides, it doesn't matter who you love, Daddy. We know you're not going to stop loving us."

"How did you two get so smart?"

"Well... it all started when Jeff came over one day while you were out just before he left..."

_Ethan and Evan ran for the front door when the doorbell rang. They asked who it was, and when they heard "Jeff" they opened the door. Jeff looked at them and smiled. "Hi Boys. I came to talk to you two."_

_ The twins had identically raised eyebrows. Jeff looked at them and smiled. "It's about your daddy and I."_

_ They relaxed and each took one of his hands. They led him to the living room and all three sat down. Jeff looked at the twins, and smiled. "You know, I've never met your mom, but I think you two get the blond hair from her, and your looks from your dad."_

_ The twins grinned at him and nodded. Evan spoke,"Mommy used to say she always wanted to know what Daddy looked like blond, but he would never change his hair color. So when we were born, She got a good look and said it don't work on Daddy, but it sure works on us." _

_ Jeff smiled at the twins. "Do you have a picture of your mom?"_

_ Ethan nodded enthusiastically and ran from the room. Evan smiled, "It's in our room. We love to say good night to her before we go to bed."_

_ Ethan ran back in and showed Jeff a picture of Quinn. Jeff smiled, "Your mom was gorgeous, I'm sorry you lost her."_

_ The twins smiled, "It's okay. Daddy says she's always around us, and will never leave us. He always says that people's spirits follow those they love."_

_ Jeff looked at them in surprise, "So people we've lost would still be near us?"_

_ Two blond heads nodded. Jeff looked contemplative. Evan looked into his eyes, "You've lost people you loved a lot, haven't you?"_

_ Jeff nodded. "I've lost quite a few people close to me. But knowing they are around makes me feel better."_

_ The twins smiled at him. Ethan moved closer to Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, "We like you, Jeff. You make daddy happy."_

_ Evan moved to Jeff's other side and mirrored his brother's hold, "We haven't seen it since Mommy died."_

_ "So if you want to be with daddy"_

_ "We're okay with that. It would be nice for daddy to be happy again." _

_ The twins gave Jeff a hug. Jeff smiled, "You two are the most amazing boys I have ever met."_

_ They laughed, "Daddy says we're devils in angel clothing most of the time."_

_ "You know, I never was an angel either." Jeff smirked at them._

"Daddy, we like Jeff. And if you want him in our lives, we would love to have him." Ethan said.

"He is a nice guy, Daddy. You need someone like him."

"And you're okay with the fact it's a man and not a woman?"

"Love is love, Daddy." Evan said.

"And you deserve love too." Ethan supplied.

Nick smirked at his sons. "Okay. Let's see what I can do in that department, kids. You two go to lessons with Uncle."

They nodded and left their father alone. Rachel looked at Nick, who nodded to her. Will and Shannon smirked at them. "Go get your loves, babies."

The two of them nodded, left the house and went to the trees nearby and found a maple leaf. They looked at each other and went back into the house. They moved to the same balcony Nick had cast the true love spell and as Nick held out the leaf, they whispered another spell. Nick let the leaf go and it floated into the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nick! Rachel!" Will and Shannon burst into the store, yelling. Nick and Rachel looked up from what they were doing. Rachel ran to Shannon, holding her hand and guiding her to a chair. Nick did the same to Will. Nick looked at them, "What's wrong?"

Will caught his breath before Shannon, "You know the land across from ours that's been for sale for at least a decade?"

The twins said, "Yeah. What about it?"

"It's been sold." Shannon said.

"What? Nobody has ever wanted to buy that land because of us!" Rachel yelped. Will nodded, " I know, Star. But there are construction workers there now, digging."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Who bought the land?"

"No idea. Even the construction guys don't know."

Nick looked at his family, "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

Rachel looked perplexed, "So someone bought the land and is now building a house or something? Hmm."

That night, everyone at the Sylvester estate watched as construction continued until 7pm. Then they quit for the day. For 3 months, they watched as a house identical to theirs was built on the other property. When it was done, Nick looked at his family. "Is it me, or did they replicate our house?"

"We won't know unless we get a peek inside, but seems like it." Will said. The family heard trucks drive in, and ran to the window facing the new house. They saw two pickup trucks park in the driveway and two people enter the house. Nick looked at the two people and raised an eyebrow. "They look familiar."

Rachel nodded, "Extremely familiar."

The twins looked at each other, Nick asked "You don't think?"

"Couldn't be."

The other four looked at them, "What?"

Nick spoke up, "Well, let's just say Star and I have an idea of who built that house."

"WHO?" Ethan and Evan yelled.

Nick smirked, Rachel laughed. Ethan got it and whispered to his brother. Evan broke out into a extremely wide grin. Will and Shannon looked at everyone in confusion, having no idea. Evan started humming the Wedding March. Nick and Rachel rolled their eyes. Will raised an eyebrow, "Confused here."

Shannon looked at him, "Me too."

Rachel looked at Nick, "But how?"

Nick shrugged. They went back to their routine, wondering. Will and Shannon looked at each other, thinking _What the hell? And why is our family so cryptic? _

Later that week, Nick and Rachel sat on a bench in the woods. Evan and Ethan were playing in one of the trees out front and saw the two men walk out of the house toward theirs. They saw who it was and smiled. Jeff looked at them and put a finger to his lips. _Where are they? _ He mouthed. The blond twins pointed toward the woods. Puck smirked at them _Thanks._ They smirked back and flashed thumb up signs. Will and Shannon saw the two men walking around the house, and were confused. They watched as the two walked over to the cliff.

Nick felt his skin prickle. He looked at Rachel who shuddered. Rachel looked around, and saw the two men standing at the cliff. She pointed that way and Nick looked over. He stared in shock and looked at Rachel. She nodded. The two of them got up and walked behind the men. Nick smiled, "Bit late for roses to bloom?"

AN: Wow two updates in one day. You've been busy, Fae. Ok I've got maybe 2 more chapters, so I am giving you this short chapter just because. Yes, it's short.. but ya know.. I make each chapter fit what it needs to. If anybody's confused, Will and Shannon never met Jeff or Puck, so they don't have a clue who they are.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Sorry. I have no excuse for waiting this long. I think I just needed a break. This is the final chapter.. I may write some epilogues, but I just wanted to finish off the story, so here you go.

Puck and Jeff spun around, and saw the twins. They smiled. Rachel giggled as she jumped into Puck's arms, hugging him. She crashed her lips to his in a hard kiss. Nick looked at Jeff, eyes searching. He only saw love in Jeff's eyes. Moving closer, he kept eye contact. Jeff held out his arms, and Nick couldn't help but fly into them. Nick raised his chin so he could see Jeff's face. Jeff lowered his head and they met in a sweet kiss. Jeff slid his arms around Nick's waist and picked him up. Nick wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist. Jeff's eyes found Puck's and the two men internally grinned evilly. They started spinning around, which caused the twins to break the kisses and yelp in fright.

Will and Shannon watched and smiled. Will looked at Shannon, "You know, I think the curse is broken, Shanny."

Shannon smiled, "Yeah. I think what Nick and Rachel did broke it."

"Let's hope they keep these ones. Although, I do see they are all in love."

"Yep. The twins have been very low on the morale lately. Hope this brings it back up."

Will saw his family coming, "Showtime, Shanny."

Rachel came up first, holding Puck's hand. "Aunt Shannon, Uncle Will, This is Noah Puckerman, Sheriff."

Will and Shannon smiled at him. The three exchanged pleasantries. Will looked over to his nephew, who stood back. He walked over to Nick, "Moonbeam, who's this?"

"Uncle, this is Jeff Sterling, Texas Ranger." Nick spoke up nervously. Will smiled at Jeff. "Nice to meet you, Jeff."

"Good to meet you, Sir. You have a wonderful family." Jeff said. Will smiled, "I can't take all the credit. Most of it is all them."

Jeff smiled at Will. Everyone looked around as they heard, "Jeff! JEFF!"

Jeff saw Ethan and Evan running toward him. He moved away from Nick and Will, held out his arms and was soon tackled by the blond tornadoes. He laughed as the three of them fell to the ground. "Hi Evan and Ethan."

They started talking about everything Jeff had missed. Nick smiled as he watched. Will moved closer to his nephew, "I like him, Nicky. You couldn't have found a better man. Especially one that would put up with those two."

Nick hugged his uncle. His Aunt came walking over, and saw the heap on the ground. "What in Goddess name?"

"Twins attacked Jeff, Auntie." Nick smiled. Shannon peered at the blondes, "Ethan, Evan. Get off the poor man. Oh my good lord, What a mess you've made of him!"

The twins got of f Jeff and helped him up. Jeff was then formally introduced to Shannon, who liked him. Everyone went into the house and sat around the dining room eating. Puck and Jeff shared a look, and Jeff nodded. Puck looked around, "Um, Jeff and I have an announcement."

Everyone looked at Puck, Nick looked at Jeff. Jeff only smiled. Puck spoke up, "Okay, First I have some explaining to do, which will make sense later."

Puck proceeded to explain his life in Texas, finding Finns mother, Finn and Mercedes, and everything else. It took a while. Finally, he came to why. "Well, Recently Finn proposed to Mercedes, and she accepted. Just before the proposal, Mercedes was offered a job outside Texas, but she didn't want to take it. So she talked to the people making the offer, and got them to agree to let her give it to someone else, or rather, two someone elses."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and smirked at Puck, who grinned and continued, "So When Jeff and I were called back here by Nick and Rachel. Yes, Will and Shannon, we know all about the magic stuff. I resigned my post as Sheriff to take one of the jobs. Jeff resigned as Texas Ranger to take the other job."

"Now, I know Nick and Rachel are probably thinking we're not staying here.. Well, that's the furthest thing from the truth." Puck smirked. Rachel's eyes widened, Nick was still staring at Jeff.

Jeff spoke, "The house across the street? I'm sure you all were wondering who owned it?"

Ethan and Evan both smirked, "You guys!"

Jeff smiled at the boys, "Yep."

Puck smiled at them, "The job I took is Sheriff here in town. I know you guys lost the old sheriff when he passed away last year."

Everyone nodded except Nick, who couldn't take his eyes away. Jeff smirked at him. "I will be working with both Puck and the Head of the State police as Major of Special Operations. They are allowing me to do the work here on the isle. The previous Major is retiring at the end of the year. Luckily, he lives here on the island, so that makes it easier. I will be working with him until he retires, then I take over."

Nick yelped and jumped into Jeff's lap. "So you guys are staying here?"

Jeff nodded. Rachel jumped into Puck's lap and everyone cheered. Ethan and Evan watched as both their father and aunt kissed the men. They said, "Ewwww. Cooties."

Shannon grabbed Ethan, Will grabbed Evan. The older twins grinned and said, "I'll give you cooties!"

They proceeded to kiss all over their great nephew's faces. The young boys started behaving like they were being killed, which made everyone else laugh. Nick looked at Jeff and whispered, "We have a show on Halloween. You should see it."

"Can't wait, baby." Jeff whispered back.

Nick smiled, thinking to himself. _ Can love travel back in time and heal a broken heart? Was it our joined hands that finally lifted Sue's curse? I'd like to think so. There are some things I know for certain. Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder, keep rosemary by your garden gate, plant lavender for luck and fall in love whenever you can._

It was All Hallows eve. Everyone in town was spread out over Jeff's lawn. He had given the porch to the older members of the town, his excuse being he wanted to keep them safe. Children ran around his property and The Sylvester Estate. Tables were set up with food. Pumpkins littered the yards. Puck and Jeff stood near the road, laughing and talking to friends.

A short boom was heard, everyone looked up to the roof of the Sylvester Estate. Will came out of a side door, Dressed in black jeans, button down shirt, blue tie, and wearing a black conical hat with a very wide brim. Shannon soon followed in a dress that was very similar to Will's costume, the only difference is the blue sash around her waist. They carried umbrellas with them. Soon, the rest of the family came out, umbrellas in hand.

Nick and the blondes were dressed just like Will, other than their ties being black and having hat's in different colors.. Jeff laughed at this. Nick's hat was blue. The blondes hats were purple, their mother's favorite color. Rachel's outfit matched Shannon's, but her hat matched Nick's. Her sash matched her nephew's. Nick's belt was purple as well. The blondes had no color on their waist. Nick would later explain that it is tradition, you wear your color, and the descendent's color. IE Will and Shannon wearing black hats, and blue tie/sash. Nick and Rachel with the blue hats, and purple belt/sash.

The family lined up at the edge of the roof. They smiled down on everyone milling around. Will shouted, "Time for the Leap!"

Everyone moved to Jeff's yard, to make sure the six had room to land without hurting anybody. The only exception was Jeff, Puck and a few cops. They were there in case of injury, despite protests from the family. They opened their umbrellas. Nick grabbed Rachel's hand. Shannon grabbed Wills and the twins grabbed each others. They went to the very edge, Nick smiled at Jeff. Everyone watched as the family took a leap and were flying toward the ground. Once the six of them hit the ground, everyone cheered loudly.

All the cops checked the family over, just for safety. Once everyone was declared safe, Jeff picked up Evan. Puck had Ethan. Nick walked over to Jeff while Rachel walked to Puck. The twins were pulled into the cops embraces and thoroughly kissed. Everyone burst into laughter as Evan, Ethan and all the young kids shouted "EWWW! COOTIES!"

AN: Couple things. If you want me to write more, let me know. I'm going to spend a few days looking for a story I love, but can't find. IF anyone knows of A fanfiction where Blaine is a tv star on a show called Dalton and plays Darren Criss, and Kurt accidentally texts him, thinking he's Mercedes, after a breakup.. Let me know. But here's the last chapter of the story. I will write epilogues at some point.


	29. Chapter 29 The Niff Wedding

AN: Lyrics from _Marry you _by Bruno Mars. Yeah yeah I took it from the show...

Nick stood at the cliff, looking out on the water as the sun set. He smiled as his eyes watched the waxing moon. He knew the symbolism meant new beginnings. He thought of the events that would take place the next day. His wedding, and the finalization of the twins adoptions. Nick couldn't help but smile as his thoughts drifted.

"Baby, where are you?" He heard Jeff's voice. He called, "Here, at the cliffs."

"Not planning on jumping are you?" Jeff asked as he walked over. Nick shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Of our wedding tomorrow?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded, "And the finalization."

Jeff smiled, "Yeah, they're already calling me Papa."

"Can't believe it's been two years since everything happened. Quinn's death and Smythe showing up." Nick mused. Jeff smiled, "And I walked into your life."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist from behind and put his head on Nick's shoulder, "Well, if I recall correctly that's the waxing moon, which is a symbol for new beginnings, Baby. This is a new start for all of us."

Nick smiled and turned his head to kiss Jeff's temple. "Come on, baby. We should get inside. Shannon wants your opinion on something."

Nick nodded and turned in Jeff's arms. Jeff moved so he could walk with Nick, an arm around his waist. They went into the Sylvester Estate.

The next morning came bright and clear. Rachel woke the house up singing

_It's a beautiful night__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do__  
__Hey baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you___

_Is it the look in your eyes__  
__Or is it this dancing juice__  
__Who cares, baby__  
__I think I wanna marry you_

Nick groaned at his sister's voice. "Rachel, Zip it!"

"NO! You're getting married today, Moonbeam!"

"You're giving me a headache!"

"Get your butt out of bed. Let's get ready for the wedding."

Nick's groan was heard throughout the house. Will and Shannon looked at each other at the kitchen table, "Star is going to drive him to drink today." Will mused.

"Not if Moonbeam kills her first." Shannon smirked. "But I have something that will cheer him up."

"What's that, Auntie?" Nick asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You get to do this to her a week from today, Moonbeam." Shannon smiled.

Nick smirked. "Oh that's right, Isn't that her wedding day?"

Rachel came in and heard the last of the conversation. "Yes, I'm getting married a week from today, so?"

"Be afraid, Star. Be very afraid." Will smirked at her.

"Oh crap. He can get revenge on me then?" Rachel face palmed. She saw her brother's grin. "OK, I'll be good the rest of the day?"

Nick smiled, "It would be appreciated, Rachel."

Two blond heads came running, and crashed into Rachel. Luckily, she was still in pajamas. Nick looked at them, "Ethan, Evan. What have we told you about running in the house?"

"Only do it if it's an emergency." Ethan recited.

"Watch for other bodies in your general area." Evan recited.

Nick nodded. "Now what do we say?"

Two voices chorused, "Sorry Auntie Rachel. We didn't mean to crash into you."

Rachel laughed, "It's okay boys."

"OK, you two are going to Jeff's to get ready. We will get ready here, Is everything set up outside, Uncle?" Nick looked at Will.

Will nodded, "All but the food. The eight of us did spend most of yesterday setting up. I know most of the town is bringing food. Puck said that He had friends flying up for a few weeks. Something about them wanting to be at both weddings, so they flew up two days ago."

Nick nodded, "Sounds good."

A knock came at the door. Ethan looked at his father who nodded. He ran for the door. Opening it, he saw Jeff, Wes and David standing there. Jeff smiled, "Hi E. Are you and Evan ready? These two are going to help your daddy."

Ethan smiled and hugged Jeff. "Be right back, Papa. Come on, Wevid."

Jeff laughed. Wes glared at Jeff, "I hate you for that nickname, Jeff."

"I did NOT come up with that. It was all Nick!"

Wes, David and Ethan went to the kitchen. Ethan looked at his father, "OK, Papa is at the door. So we'll love you and leave you. Let's go, Evan!"

Nick smiled at his sons. "Love you too, blondes. And Tell Papa I love him."

The little blondes smiled and nodded. They went to the front door. "Papa, Daddy says he loves you."

Jeff smiled and saw Rachel looking at him from a corner. He motioned her over and whispered something in her ear before kissing her cheek. She nodded, "Get these tornadoes out of here."

Jeff smirked, grabbed Evan and threw him over his shoulder. "Ethan, I'm going to feed Evan to the Puckasaurs.. Want to help?"

Evan yelped and Ethan laughed. They left. Rachel went to the kitchen and walked to stand next to her brother's chair. "I have a message from Jeff."

She kissed her brother's cheek, then said, "I love you like the ocean."

Nick got a lovestruck expression on his face which made everyone smile. Wes and David each grabbed an arm. "Now we gotta dress the groom. How we're going to do that when he looks like that, I don't know."

Will smirked at David. "Easy, One of you make out with him."

Nick screamed. Will roared with laughter. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Not Funny, Uncle!" Nick growled. Wes and David looked at each other, and smirked. They each kissed Nick. Nick groaned. David laughed, "Consider it our revenge for the Wevid nickname."

Nick groaned, "Why did I say that in front of my kids?"

Everyone spent 2 hours getting dressed. Jeff because the twin blondes would not stand still unless they were held by their collars. Puck finally got them to be still by saying if they didn't, he would not have them stand with him at his wedding. Nick because Rachel lost her dress and Nick's tie would not work properly.

The wedding went off without a hitch, but the finalization of the adoption had to be pushed an hour because the judge was missing. Nick suspected he was fooling around with one of the ladies but he had no proof. Nick looked at Jeff at the end of the night, they were at the house Jeff and Puck built, everyone having gone to the Sylvester estate. Nick smiled, "Finally, some time alone."

Jeff smiled, "Let's make the most of it, Baby."

Nick grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

AN: I didn't want to do wedding vows because I find reading them boring, sorry if you like weddings. If you want something for Rachel's wedding, let me know. I wanted to keep to the tradition of not seeing the spouse before the wedding, hence the message relays.


End file.
